The Stage of History
by regie27
Summary: The dark secrets of Palgaea are unveiled as Sophitia, Rock and Taki continue their search for the kidnapped Bangoo. Chapter 5 up! R & R please.
1. Dark Lineage

Second Advent of the Vow

Book III: The Stage of History

  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Soul Calibur characters; they are property of Namco.

NOTE: Violent content depicted.

[ ] Denotes the dialogues by Soul Edge

  
  


Chapter I: Dark Lineage

  
  


A sense of wicked joy ran through the Grand Priest's body as he watched the brutal attack through his portal. This magical device allowed him to observe what his minions where doing anytime, anywhere, and in this particular moment, he was the sole spectator to yet another raid of the Dark Knight Nightmare and company against another helpless town. He could see how the blood of the innocent bathed Soul Edge and how the eye of the sword requested more in a frenzy of raw power and pure evil. His plans were going as expected; Soul Edge was growing stronger each day with the feeding of countless souls. Soon it would be ready for him to take it away from his present host and then, the entire world will know his name and fall to their knees in worship, fear and adoration. 

  
  


But there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. Those damned warriors had joined together to search once more for the evil sword to try to destroy it. Fools! How they dared challenge Kumpaetku's plans? But they were powerful and he knew they had already challenged Soul Edge and its previous host Cervantes, successfully both killing him and destroying one of the twin blades. They only needed to repeat the deed to be successful. But it will not be. All the resources of the Fygul Cestemus were going to be used to prevent the destruction of Soul Edge under their hands. The Grand Priest caressed his beard as he watched the slaughter of the nameless town withering to an end. A signal of his alerted the giant Astaroth, who instantly reported through him to the other end of the portal.

  
  


-"Master, as you expected, we have raided another town and Soul Edge has fed on more souls."

  
  


-"Yes, I've seen that. Soul Edge's power is increasing. I can feel it on my bones!"

  
  


-"Master, do we attack Nightmare now?"

  
  


-"No, not yet. Keep an eye on him and on the sword. The sword has yet to reach it's maximum potential and for that it needs to feed on strong souls, warrior souls to acquire it and the opportunity for it is approaching you. Soon you will encounter a group of powerful warriors. Among it are the two responsible for the destruction of one of the two blades Cervantes held and for his demise and the other is looking for the boy we keep hostage. This the opportunity we were waiting for, powerful warrior souls that can strengthen Soul Edge, maybe they can even haste the process of reaching it's full power. We cannot risk having them around menacing our plans. You will make sure Nightmare seizes the opportunity to eliminate them."

  
  


-"As you wish, master."

  
  


-"Astaroth…"

  
  


-"Yes master?"

  
  


-"Do not fail me! You know well the fate those who fail me encounter."

  
  


-"I will not fail master."

  
  


The portal closed before the giant's face. He observed the enigmatic Azure Knight as he readied himself to start their march again. There was something in his red eyes that even in Palgaea with all its monsters could not match. His primitive brain did not serve for much but for following the most elemental orders but he knew one thing well; he loathed Nightmare and the day he proceeded with the order of killing him to seize Soul Edge would be a glorious one, for the burden of working under his orders will be finally taken off him. That day he will arise from Nightmare's shadow and stand out in his true identity: a fearsome general and a leader of many. 

  
  


-"Nightmare, you will soon fear me and under my ax you will find your ultimate doom!"

  
  
  
  


Taki, Rock and Sophitia had started their journey soon after the strange event at the Colloseum. Due to the fears of everyone, the rest of the tournament had been canceled but those who achieved victories were paid their due price money. It wasn't what they expected but at least they did not left with empty hands and pockets. 

  
  


Andreas had better luck than most. He had struck good deals with the local merchants and he planned to stay, although Sophitia had warned him to be very much aware of strange things happening. He had assured her he and Alexander would deal with the best of care and before departing, he had given her letters of recommendation and maps of the neighboring towns. 

  
  


-"After all the good luck you have given me and my son, this is the least I could do for you and your friends. The letters will serve you with fellow merchants for obtaining any thing you might need. May the Gods bring you victory and bring you back to our dearest homeland safe."

  
  


Now, after many days on the road, they found yet another evidence of the Evil Seed striking. Through their travel, they had encountered people of the run, fleeing from their hometowns, carrying strange tales of their own townspeople turning mad and attacking viciously anything within their grasp. Those who were not infected ran before being killed by those who were. To make things worse, it was rumored that the "Szwartzwind" had been attacking, taking advantage of the current state of chaos. It was like the gates of hell had broke down, flooding the land with its evil. 

  
  


Seeing the gray pillars of smoke coming from the destroyed humble houses, it did seem Hell had risen to Earth. A sense of urgency stirred the hearts of the warriors, as they hurried their steps further into the wasted lands seized by the Evil Seed.

  
  


-"Oh Gods, how many more innocent have to fall before we banish this evil thing from humanity?" prayed Sophie in silence. 

  
  


As the sunset, they had left the now barren towns behind and were nearing a clearing when suddenly just across the other side of the clearing they saw "Him". A figure clad in Azure armor lifted with a grotesque clawed hand a deformed "Zweihander" sword. Behind him a giant and the lizard creatures followed. It was the "Szwartzwind" and Nightmare and they were about to start a raid!

  
  


Rock's eyes lighted with the fire of hatred and revenge and a battle cry exploded at the top of his lungs: Bangoo!" and without any other word, he lunged towards the attacked town. Taki and Sophitia gripped their weapons and for a second they crossed glances.

  
  


-"There it is, the object of our journey", Taki said with Mekki-Maru unsheathed, it's perfectly forged blade reflecting pinks and oranges of the sunset.

  
  


-"I know. May the Gods grant us their mercy and Victory may be upon us."

  
  


The female warriors followed the path Rock had initiated. Soon they found themselves in the middle of the starting massacre by Nightmare and his beastly minions. Rock had already slain many of the lizard like figures with his massive ax. The slain creatures laid all around him. His bare torso and arms were splattered with dark blood and sweat and every single slash of Apocalypse found enemy flesh to rip open. He was fighting against two when a giant golem approached behind his back carrying an ax as massive as Rock's when suddenly Sophitia noticing the impending danger threw her shield like a disk, knocking the creature down. Taki finished the deed with a deadly strike right at the pulse point of the golem's bullish neck. A pool of bright red blood gushed drenching his thick neck, jaw and shoulder, soaking the soil under him. With a growl, the beast exhaled his last breath.

  
  


-"That was too close. What took you so long?" said Rock lifting his ax over his head again. 

  
  


-"We are now here and that what counts" replied Sophitia as she picked up her shield and stood at his side.

  
  


-"That's good because look who are yet to arrive here", said Rock as his hand pointed towards the opposite side of the town.

  
  


Holding the reigns of his horse as Soul Edge pierced through the chest of a nameless victim, Nightmare seemed to have already observed the presence of the newcomers. He laid motionless, the fire in his eyes suddenly brightening, the grip on the cursed sword tightening. Noticing he had stopped fighting altogether, Astaroth and Ivy closed in on their leader clueless.

  
  


-"Why you have stopped? The town is ours and there's no opposition" grunted Astaroth.

  
  


-"Look there!" said the Azure Knight as he extended his clawed hand towards the unexpected presence of Taki, Rock and Sophitia who made the small group of lizard creatures and Astaroth like golems diminish by the minute.

  
  


-"My, my, what a pleasant surprise. Seems I've got the chance to finish what I had started at the Colloseum," said Ivy as her white eyebrows lifting in an amused look. She caressed her right shoulder and bit her lip, still remembering the wound she got from that dramatic fight. She wasn't too happy about the scar that tainted her once unblemished skin and would not mind returning the deed. She also relished the new opportunity to see the Asian woman's weapon, the one that uncovered a multitude of new findings for the platinum-haired alchemist on their previous encounter. It would be interesting how it would react against Nightmare, given the fact that his own weapon had traces of the Evil Seed and that he had aided in her Ivy Blade's creation. The Azure Knight's steely voice brought her from her deep thoughts.

  
  


-"You know them?" 

  
  


-"Of course. Remember the silly tournament I participated? They were there too and my opponent was the red-clad woman. This might be the right moment to obtain my revenge and I will not hold back now." Ivy was already readying her weapon when she was surprised by the thunderous voice of their leader behind her back.

  
  


-"You will do what I order you to do!" spewed Nightmare, giving Ivy a hard look through his helmet's visor. Ivy looked at him back defiantly with deep hatred in her eyes. He might had been crucial to give for her precious sword but she was getting tired rather soon of his ordering around and she did not need him or the other freaks that accompanied him to fulfill her one mission: to find and destroy Soul Edge for the curse it had brought upon the Valentine family. Obviously upset, she turned her back and left. A roar of a laughter left Nightmare's throat.

  
  


-"Huh, now you're leaving? You are so easily offended milady. I knew you did not have what it took to stay with us. Go, go silly woman and find yourself someone you can order around, because the only one that does the ordering here is me and you better have that clear."

  
  


Arching an eyebrow, the Englishwoman left the knight's side, and went towards where Astaroth and his golem army were positioned.

  
  


Astaroth did not mutter any words. He was reflecting on his master's keen instincts and knowledge. As he had foretold, the strong fighters crossed paths with them. The moment of liberation was getting closer. Soon Nightmare will be no more and only Astaroth and his master will prevail. He approached Nightmare, as his emotionless eyes assessed the trespassers.

  
  


-"Nightmare. Those are strong warriors. Just what you 'need' " said the Palgaean giant with a hint of complicity.

  
  


-"You might be right for once Astaroth. Go and recall the troops. I want those three for myself."

  
  


-"But, are you sure you can handle all of them? Ivy said they were all experimented warriors and each of them alone is a great challenge."

  
  


-"Don't mind her opinion, she just easily impressed and her vanity cannot take her defeat on that useless tournament she assisted. I don't even understand why she wasted her time there instead of aiding us in our mission. Besides, I have my blade and my strength. That should suffice. Now go and do what I told you to do before I feed Soul Edge with your inept soul!"

  
  


-"We'll see that", Astaroth muttered under his breath as he approached the captain of the now almost vanquished lizard force, the possessed former Spartan Knight Aeon Calcos. He was about to join the fray when Astaroth's huge hand stopped him. Lizardman hissed angrily and glanced at his partner in disbelief but as ordered, he recalled the few lizards that were still barely alive to retreat.

  
  


The carcasses of the vanquished lizard and giant clay golems littered the narrow streets of the town. Its dwellers looked from their hiding places in surprise how their lives had been miraculously saved by the group of strangers that had intervened. However, they still knew the leaders were yet to strike, so they waited...and hoped for their salvation. They knew the hardest part of the battle was yet to start.

  
  


-"Where's that coward of Nightmare? He lets his minions do all the fighting so he can reap the glory?" said Rock in contempt.

  
  


The loud sound of earth-shattering warhorse hooves pierced the momentary silence that had fell over the makeshift battlefield. The armor-clad figure broke the outline over its huge stallion and suddenly all eyes were upon him. Astaroth, Lizardman and what was left of their force looked from afar. A hoarse voice came from the helmet.

  
  


-"You seemed to had a little fun with my troops. Let's see if can do the same with me."

  
  


Sophitia recognized him from the oracles she had seen back in Athens. He was the new wielder. As she remembered with Cervantes, the dark aura was powerful, enticing and most of all, utterly evil. This time Soul Edge was under the guise of a huge German two-handed sword. She had seen that type of weapon before; that was the weapon favored by Siegfried Schtauffen. She remembered long ago admiring the golden haired warrior's strength in handling such a massive sword as it was weightless, and how he used to joke about hers being a mere child's toy. Her heart ached at the perspective that the fearsome Nightmare could it be in fact him, possessed and utterly corrupted by Soul Edge. She had suspected three years ago that his endless thirst for revenge could easily lead him towards the path of evil, but she would have never imagined the depths of his despair and rage. Was it possible that Siegfried, the German warrior that she once bestowed her affections upon was the Knight known as Nightmare? Could his soul still be saved? She could at least try, for the sake of the all good and noble she knew Siegfried once had in his soul. 

  
  


-"Host of the Evil Sword, we come to claim Soul Edge, not you. If you give up Soul Edge, we will spare you."

  
  


Taki and Rock gave the Greek warrior puzzled glances. Could she be serious about it?

  
  


A cynical laughter roared loudly. "Oh, the girl with the petite sword says she will spare me if I give up my weapon. Oh my, what a gracious gesture. Are you mad? Don't you know I hold the power to destroy you in the blink of an eye?"

  
  


She was sure now. Despite the years and the growl like rasp of his voice, she recognized his voice of that of the former Holy Roman Empire knight. This new fact brought a new layer of difficulty to her already difficult mission. She gathered her spirit's energy and replied with determination.

  
  


- "I know it but if you give up you will not face the same demise as your predecessor. Do not force us to do so."

  
  


-"What the hell are you rambling about girl?"

  
  


-"My name is Sophitia Alexandra of Greece and three years I destroyed one of the swords of the previous host of Soul Edge. I have yet to destroy the remaining one and if you do not give it up peacefully I have no choice but to take it away from you." Sophie realized that he lacked any remembrances of his past life. Such absolute power held Soul Edge that it literally imprisoned its hosts up to the point of obliterating their sense of self!

  
  


Nightmare's red eyes widened as he listened to the girl. Could that be possible? Could she be the one that made what was almost impossible, the destruction of one half of the dreaded Soul Edge? He gripped Soul Edge harder. From their observing point, Astaroth, Lizardman and Ivy, who came back to witness the fight, waited in desperation.

  
  


-"What's taking that arrogant fool so long?" fumed Astaroth. He knew his master will be very angry if his plan did not go as planned.

  
  


Taking advantage of Nightmare's shock, Sophitia continued. They might be successful without any more bloodshed!

  
  


-"As you can see, I am not alone in my quest. With me I have Taki, the Demon Slayer, the one who sent Cervantes to the afterlife. If you do not give up, she will not hesitate in doing the same thing with you."

  
  


Taki approached Sophitia's side with Mekki-Maru at hand.

  
  


-"You will fare off better if you do what she says. She still has a sense of pity but I don't. If you do not comply, I will make sure you meet Cervantes in hell, along with the demons I've slain before!"

  
  


So it was true after all, not some old maid's tale. Two women had defeated the Immortal Pirate and now those very two women were in front of him. He chuckled under the heavy helmet; his red eyes glimmered in the darkness with a malignant gleam.

  
  


-"Ladies, it will be for me a great honor to avenge Cervantes' memory by feeding both your souls to Soul Edge." The eye of the sword moved anxiously to behold the potential two souls about to be sacrificed.

  
  


-"If that's the way you choose, so be it" said Taki. "Rock, don't allow his allies to intervene."

  
  


Rock replied with a nod and his glance hard and menacing went over the hill were Nightmare's minions stood. 

  
  


-"May the gods take mercy on your soul" said Sophitia solemnly.

  
  


-"Prepare to die!" The horse galloped heavy towards the two fighters in foot. Taki leaped quickly as Sophitia and Nightmare met in a loud clash of irons. His blow had been deflected by the Athenian's small shield. As he turned around his horse for a second rush, a red shadow seemed to fall from out of nowhere and fell behind the knight with her katana lifted high. Nightmare caught the lethal flash with the corner of his eye and barely had time to block her assault with his gruesome clawed right hand. She somersaulted back to the ground, ready for his renewed attack. 

  
  


-"Enough with games. Let's finish this already!" However, as he lifted Soul Edge again, it seemed the sword had acquired a will of its own and wouldn't move as willed by his wielder.

  
  


-"Now what's with you?" said a very angry Nightmare to the eye at the hilt, which in turn watched him fixated.

  
  


The eerie voice in his head that he knew so well responded:

  
  


["Don't you realize who you are fighting? Those two destroyed my other half and Cervantes was a even more vicious and cruel host than you boy!"]

  
  


"How you dare compare me with that inept pirate?"

  
  


It seemed that Nightmare had gone insane because all of a sudden he was talking to himself and had stopped attacking altogether. Then the ninja and the Greek warrior understood: Soul Edge was trying to exert its dominance over Nightmare at this particular moment, but why? Stunned they observed the awkward scene that was developing right at the battlefield.

  
  


["Shut up."] Soul Edge spewed angrily [" I'm the master here and I order you to cease fighting. I'm yet to be strong enough to face them again. If we fight them now, I risk my own destruction and yours too because you are part of me. You BELONG to me."]

  
  


-"Coward. You got it all backwards. I am your owner. Without me you'll be nothing."

  
  


["Is that so? We will see about that."] And to the Azure Knight's shock, Soul Edge escaped the grasp of his gauntlet and rose above his head. When he tried to catch it again, his arm received an electrical shock that numbed him from his shoulder down to his fingertips. 

  
  


["I hope this has reminded you who's the master here. Now turn back. Our time will come to face them again and I'll relish in devouring their souls. Do as I have ordered!"]

  
  


Nightmare hesitated when suddenly the dark voice morphed into his father's.

  
  


["Siegfried, the time will come that you will bring me back to life but now do as I tell you. If you fight now, you might not make it and you will condemn me to eternal death."]

  
  


-"Yes father, I will do as you wish", murmured Nightmare.

  
  


Recovering his senses and bringing the still floating Soul Edge from over his head with his claw, the Azure Knight looked at Taki and Sophitia defiantly.

  
  


"It seems your lives has been spared…for now. The next time we meet you will not be that fortunate. Until fate brigs us back again for your demise. Eeyah!"

  
  


Rock, Taki and Sophitia were still too shocked to do or say anything as they observed the armored figure flee past the town to the woods. Astaroth seemed even more confused that them but hesitantly left behind his leader, along with Ivy, Lizardman and what was left of their troops.

  
  


-"Can someone explain what just happened here? I saw that cursed thing float and attack its own owner and after worthless threats the guy just left without further attacks" said an obviously confused Rock scratching his head.

  
  


-"I cannot explain it myself Rock, but it seems this new wielder and Soul Edge aren't completely fused", answered Taki while sheathing back her katana.

  
  


-"If that's true, then we still have chances of destroying it without harming the host" added Sophitia, as the perspective of saving the former German Mercenary was becoming more attainable.

  
  


-"I wish I could be so hopeful as you my friend", concluded Taki. 

  
  
  
  


The "Szwartzwind" had established camp close to the ruins of what had been in better times a small monastery during the Middle Ages. It had been long abandoned after falling prey of constant wars and pillages. Now it served as a sort of refuge for the seedy type that sought refuge from the authorities. Astaroth dealt with the problem of the injured lizardmen the best way he knew: with a precise blow to their necks. Lizardman was eating raw a calf that they found wandering away, to the utter disgust of Ivy while Astaroth still tried to understand what had happened at the town. He had already communicated with Kumpaetku through his master's portal and as he had dreaded, Kumpaetku was not pleased at all at how the events had unfurled. Even him with his unfathomable wisdom, he could not come to terms with how things had happened. Soul Edge seemed to have a will, an identity of its own and thoughts even he could not yet come to understand. He could not dare to believe Soul Edge could actually fear any living thing, much less a pair of female warriors. At least his rage wasn't directed toward him but towards a useless servant who had the misfortune of spilling his master's wine. Astaroth knew very well what his master would do to the unfortunate. Exhausted with the results of the day, he joined Lizardman and decided to fill his stomach to ease the headache all these things triggered on his head.

  
  


After the shameful event, Nightmare had sat down to himself in front of a small fire and did not utter a word to any of the other warriors. On the other hand, Ivy could not mask her contempt and anger towards the knight. Not only he foreboded her to exact her long sought revenge towards the masked Japanese warrior, he wasted his chance against her in a disgraceful performance. With her rage seething, she could not control herself any longer and walked towards Nightmare. 

  
  


As she approached his back, she found him in a rather unusual posture. She had never seen the fearful Nightmare without his helmet but this time it laid beside his foot, revealing a head covered with long blond hair and at profile, he seemed to have surprising fine features. He seemed less terrible this way but when he noticed her approaching, he lifted his head and although what she saw was the handsome face of a young man barely tarnished with a long scar that came from an eye down to his jaw, his eyes still had the evil red gleam of cruelty that was always noticeable through the visor.

  
  


-"So the wench is back. What has brought you back milady?" Nightmare said with scorn.

  
  


-"I can't fathom how you can keep being so brazen after the less than dishonorable spectacle we saw tonight."

  
  


-"My reasons for not fighting are mine alone and they are nobody's business. If you don't like how I do things, you can leave whenever you wish." 

  
  


-"You know what? I might do so. I'm getting tired of this senseless slaughtering without any apparent reason to justify them."

  
  


-"So, you don't understand why we attack and kill? Then you are definitely on the wrong place! Go leave woman, go and bother somebody else with your inane chatter."

  
  


Ivy held the hilt of her Ivy Blade with the urgent desire of strangling the hateful man that sat in front of her.

  
  


-"And remember my dear, you owe me helping you bringing to life that little contraption of yours, or have you forgotten about it?"

  
  


-"Damn you Nightmare, damn you to hell!"

  
  


-"Such strong words coming from a delicate noblewoman such as you Lady Isabella! Why, I'm shocked and very disappointed."

  
  


-"Do not press your luck Nightmare. You might have helped in bringing forth my treasure but that does not mean I cannot use it against you."

  
  


With a speed that didn't seem compatible with the heavy looking armor her wore, Nightmare stood up and grabbed Lady Isabella by the neck with his claw.

  
  


-"It is you who shouldn't press your luck. I spared those fool's lives with reasons that are only my own but that does not mean I have yet satisfied my bloodthirst for today. Do you want to find that out with me Ivy?"

  
  


With terror tainting her face with a deadly pale, Ivy forcefully nodded under the tight grasp of Nightmare's claw as his crimson eyes shone with delight. Her world started to turn dark each passing second without air. As her body slowly turned limp, Nightmare eased the grasp and Ivy fell to her knees coughing.

  
  


-"There, now leave me alone!" 

  
  


Still with her legs wobbling and her delicate ivory neck bruised black and blue, Ivy left as soon as it was possible. Her steps lead her to the ruined walls of the monastery. Lizardman was already asleep snoring loudly while Astaroth was devouring the remains of a doe.

  
  


-"I'm not that smart but you are worse than me lady. How you dared to bother Nightmare after what happened tonight?"

  
  


-"That's none of your business."

  
  


-"Seems someone is in a very delicate mood tonight. I think you should leave as you threatened before. You are not ready for what's yet to come."

  
  


-"Bloody hell! Damn you all with all this secrecy. I have enough with Nightmare and Kumpaetku. Can you talk straight?"

  
  


-"My master is right about you. You are very smart yet you haven't recognized that the purpose of your quest is right before you."

  
  


-"How do you know about my quest?"

  
  


-"All of us are here with a purpose. Neither you nor I serve Nightmare willfully, but at least with my sparse understanding I know what I'm dealing with."

  
  


-"You don't mean that…"

  
  


-"Finally, you have understood." Astaroth threw the meatless bones to his side and cleaned his mouth with his huge forearm.

  
  


It all made sense. Nightmare and that enigmatic sword of his, the one that had granted its obscure power to create her Ivy Blade is none other than…

  
  


-"Soul Edge! And I have been deceived by all of you all this time!"

  
  


-"You were deceived by your own choice. You, among all of us should have felt it. Or have you forgotten about that little episode on the Colloseum with the scarlet ninja? You told us yourself that she said you had the Evil Seed within you. You serve us very well as a spare host in case Nightmare dies or falls from Soul Edge's favor. My master has many plans for you, although I would not care if you die. You are only trouble and I'm waiting for the moment my master orders me to feed you all to Soul Edge!" 

  
  


Thoughts were racing on Isabella's mind as fast as her brain relied the electrical impulses that turned into ideas. Her lineage, Soul Edge, her treasured weapon; everything was connecting and making a wicked type of sense. Red rage clouded her mind; everybody was using her in a way or the other, when it should be her the one who should be using them all! But what she would do now that the answers were appearing before her one by one?

  
  


Astaroth had switched his attention to a small animal that had dared to cross his path. The beast grabbed the hare and in just one move, it squished it and gulped it. Hiding her utter disgust, Isabella turned around, her back facing the blood golem.

  
  


-"Tired of talking at last? Good, I'm tired of talking to you and I hope when you recover your use of speech you thank me for helping you know the truth." The Palgaean creation moved towards a group of strong looking trees. Resting his ax beside him he rested his muscular back against the thickest tree and instants later his snores made Lizardman's sound like whispers. 

  
  


-"Thank you Astaroth" said Ivy to herself as she silently put on her cloak and grabbed her ridding whip. Hiding on a corridor of the former holy place ruins, she did a quick inventory of her possessions. She planned into leaving before sunrise, when her former battle allies usually lowered their guard the most and with it gave her the best window of opportunity to leave the camp unnoticed. 

  
  


-"Astaroth's loose tongue has filled the remaining pieces of my puzzle. I'm done with all of this. I'll come back to face Nightmare but first, I have some debts that some Palgaean charlatan has to pay me. He thought he could use me at will but now he'll learn that his favorite huntress will make him her new prey!"

  
  


And shrouded by the mist and the waning darkness, a slender figure on horseback rode silently, her mind a burst of activity, her will filled with more resolution than ever. Cursed blood may be her heritage, but she will make sure the curse will not pass her generation and the world be spared for all of the madness of Soul Edge. 

  
  
  
  


*Author's notes:

For those who have read the previous incarnation of this chapter, I have added some very important details after I reread a passage about Ivy that I was lucky enough to print from soulcalibur.com before it changed format and unfortunately, all the information about Soul Calibur is unavailable. Bear in mind this chapter when reading the last chapters of Book Three! 


	2. Ambush!

Book Three

Chapter II: Ambush!

  
  


*Note: Violence due to battle scenes

  
  


-"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sophitia asked with tired, slightly wearied voice. Hearing the question repeated again for the tenth time in the last 45 minutes Rock answered with a low grunt and an icy glare towards the Greek warrior who decided to simply ignore his bad humor. Taki remained impassible, completely aloof from her fellow traveler's current preoccupations with land navigation.

  
  


The warriors had been traveling throughout the ever-thickening forest for hours without finding the expected road or any signs of human dwellings whatsoever. They had inquired about directions on a small almost forgotten town, but so far the supposedly commonly used road hadn't materialized yet. Although they did noticed that Taki had seen somewhat suspicious of the elderly man who gave the directions, Rock and Sophitia felt they did not have any other choice if they wanted to keep their steady path southbound. Since then, the scarlet ninja had remained in almost complete silence, looking suspiciously at everything, as if she was expecting something or someone to appear. At least if something did happen it would break the irritating and almost maddening dullness of their trek.

  
  


Now both Rock and Sophitia felt they should had heeded their friend's caution. Not only it was that the forest became harder to navigate as they went deeper; it was the unnatural complete lack of sounds that now engulfed them. It was as if the place was completely lifeless, but for the thick trees that pillared on the ground contorting in almost impossible shapes.. What they expected to be an artery of comerce of the neighboring towns turned instead to be a wasteland. 

  
  


-"I guess you were right Taki. This "shortcut" is everything but short and completely useless. I think we should turn back. It is a wasted day anyway", said Rock with a modest tone.

  
  


However, the Japanese fighter did not seem to hear his words. Her attention seemed to be placed now in something behind them. She held the reins of her horse and stood still to observe. Her companions stopped too, their hands instinctively slipping to their weapons. Taki made signaled Rock, who in turn, in amazingly light fashion for someone his size, slipped with an almost weightless tread towards the place Taki had pointed.

  
  


Suddenly, it was evident. The crisp sound of brushes being walked echoed on their ears. Somebody was on the forest too, but could it be that they were followed, even spied on? They did not see anyone before but now the clear evidence of a presence, human or otherwise was completely manifest in this place deprived of sound..

  
  


Taki sprung to a tall tree branch to scout around. Sophitia held the reins of their horses while waiting for whatever Taki had perceived. Now hurried steps crushing the slightly moistened grass were audible. It seemed it was only one person but they could not take any chances. The path their quest took them was full of dangers and not even the presence of a single person could be underrated under the present circumstances. The steps came closer and Taki saw clearly the silhouette of a man walking in quick pace hastily, rather carelessly. She signaled again to her companions and in an instant they all disappeared. The man finally arrived to were they had stood seconds ago and looked around, as if he was actually looking for them. All of a sudden, Rock leaped towards the stranger, battle-ax Apocalypse in hand and hurled him violently to the ground. 

  
  


-"Speak stranger! Why are you following us? Speak before I leave your carcass to rot here!"-Rock barked as the edge of the battle ax inched over the man's face. 

  
  


-"Please, I did not intended to startle you," the man's fearful expression reflected on the huge blade of his attacker.

  
  


-"My patience is running thin. You better speak before I¼"

  
  


-"Stop Rock Don't hurt him" a loud cry echoed.

  
  


The female voice was soon followed by no other than Sophitia, who ran hastily toward them and even more surprisingly, she gave a knowing, albeit surprised look to the stranger.

-"I'm sorry Sophie, I did not mean to scare you or your friends."

  
  


-"By the Olympic gods, Rothion, what are YOU doing here?" she said as she helped him back to his feet. 

  
  


Sensing that the "danger" was gone, Taki leaped to the ground from her looking post with a slightly amused look. Rock scratched his head in complete bewilderment. Noticing Rock's expression, Sophie said:

  
  


-"Rock, Taki, our spy here is Rothion, my betrothed, who I thought was in Greece", she said as a scolding glance fell over him.

  
  


Rock's frown relaxed and offered an extended hand towards the smith.

  
  


-"Pleased to meet you my friend, but next time do not try to startle us. Next time, my ax could be much closer to damaging your skin."

  
  


-"Or I could leap behind your back and next thing you will be meeting your long gone ancestors. Hi, I'm Taki."

  
  


-"Uh, thanks for the warning. I do have a good explanation but if you all could follow me, I can lead you off this place to the correct road. I think that somehow you were misled to come here and get lost."

  
  


-"How you know that?" Taki asked with concern.

  
  


-"And since when you've been following me, er I mean us?" asked Sophie, slightly blushing.

  
  


-"I have to confess that I've been following you since the Colloseum. Andreas was my accomplice in this, although I can also tell you he did not approve at all of this. I just couldn't stay put back home knowing that you were out there risking your life, so I decided to accompany you, even if it was from a distance. Anyway, at the last town, a fellow blacksmith gave me the correct directions when I noticed you were heading to a different route. The blacksmith also told me after much interrogation from my part that they were all instructed to mislead any foreigner to this palce."

  
  


-"Who instructed them that?", asked Rock.

  
  


-"He said that men as big as the mythical Goliath threatened to destroy the town if they did not follow their instructions. It took me a while to find you due to the thickness of the forest, but I do now the way out and to the nearest village, again thanks to the smith."

  
  


-"Well, what we're waiting for friends? If we were lead here on purpose, it means it is for nothing good. Can you direct us to the quickest way out of here?" asked Rock.

  
  


-"Yes, I just need to pick up my horse. As soon you went silent, I decided to go on foot so I could track you better."

"Let' s go then!" said Taki as she leaped back to her horse. "Meanwhile I don't think you'll mind riding with Sophitia."

  
  


Sophitia glared back at the ninja as she hesitantly shared her mount with her betrothed. Instants later Rothion was leading the small party out. However, for long minutes, his betrothed had not directed a single word to him. 

  
  


-"Sophie, I understand I did wrong in following you but like I said before, I tried to wait but it was more than I could bear. I thought I would be driven insane by the horrible thoughts I had. After much begging and pleading of my part, Andreas decided to help me on this. I felt so proud in the Colloseum that my throat went sore rooting for you. You looked so triumphantly looking in the suit of armor I forged for you and so astonishingly beautiful in your victories! I would have not missed that for anything in the world."

  
  


She looked at him, as the anger slowly slipped away. What he had done was foolish but she couldn't deny how he cared for her. He added:

  
  


-" And now this, I just had to warn you, all of you! I couldn't allow any harm to come to any of you. I just hope I was fast enough to prevent whatever wrongdoing those men intended for you."

  
  


-"You did good. Maybe the gods did mean you to warn us and for that I thank you. Let's get out of this place first and then we can talk with more time. Isn't that your horse?"

  
  


"Yes. From here we're halfway to the next village."

  
  


Rothion walked fast towards his horse but all of a sudden, the inhuman apparition of a man-lizard startled him. The beast violently struck his horse's neck and the poor beast uttered a neigh of agony as it collapsed in a heap to the ground. Amber eyes flashed from everywhere surrounding the small warrior party. Taki uttered a curse under her breath, angry at herself for momentarily lowering her guard and for ignoring the alarms that rang inside her head. Her instincts had never betrayed her and now, ignoring them had proved to be a costly mistake. The lizardmen had achieved the intended surprise and now they seemed to have the upper hand.

  
  


With blood trickling over his claw, the ax-wielding lizardman then targeted Rothion and without warning, swung his weapon towards him but the smith leaped back and the weapon fell mere centimeters from were he was standing. He dove over his dead horse and emerged with a short sword similar to Sophitia's. 

  
  


With a blood-curling hiss, the lizards charged the warriors whom in turn brought their weapons out and charged back on horseback. The clash of irons soon ensued as beasts and warriors fought in a battle of strength and wills. The creatures viciously clawed and bit Rock's horse, making him fall hard on the soil. When they rushed over him, a guttural scream made them stop momentarily.

  
  


"Bangoo!, yelled Rock with almost primitive force exploding from his lungs, as he in turn brought them down with a head rush. Bones cracked loudly under the brutal impact of Rock's foot pinning a lizard to a tree trunk. Seconds later, the lizard was no more as his head fell severed from his neck. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Taki was fending off his opponents with quick yet powerful kicks that startled the beasts, while the lethal blade of Rekki-Maru flashed in the air, painted crimson as each stab found its mark. The red of her outfit was covered with blotches from her slain victim's blood, and new splashes of warm liquid soaked her hands with each surgical like cut of her katana.

  
  


Sophitia knew exactly what to expect from the lizards, having fought them before as her sword and shield combined in alternated blows against the creatures. The scales of their bodies proved little armor against the holy iron of the smith-god Hephaestus. By her side, Rothion fought bravely as the lizards kept coming.

  
  
  


-"These demons don't know retreat! They keep coming!", gasped Taki as she nearly avoided the heavy blow of a mace over her head, when another lizard clawed her left shoulder. She screamed and in response, she leaped over her attacker with a gymnast's grace. His back was exposed and before he could react, the edge of her katana pierced through his neck.

  
  


Rock's torso and arms had trickles of blood from the open wounds inflicted by the creatures but that just seemed to enrage him more as the carcasses kept littering around him gruesomely.

  
  


Then he saw him with the corner of his eye amidst the whirlwind of yellow eyes and emerald scales that engulfed him. A lizard with a short sword and shield of Greek fashion and armor much more elaborated than the others approached him with resolved walk. The other lizards acted around him with respect, so it had to be definitely their leader and also the bastard who took his son away from. His sight went red with wrath and the thirst for revenge choked his throat with the bittersweet taste of unrealized vengeance. Opening his way with his ax, Rock rushed to face him. Sophitia had a glimpse of him too, recognizing the weapons immediately. It had to be the Spartan himself, or what he had become, a creature of darkness, soulless, pitiless, deprived of conscience and will. What a cruel destiny he had encountered! She too went towards him, with the small hope that he might still be saved.

  
  


The Lizardman commander and the American warrior faced each other. One with cold eyes, the other with resolution as hard as steel, both yearning for the destruction of the other. Lizardman with his primal instincts governing him, attacked first, his sword making a whistling sound as it cut the wind in a horizontal move. Rock sidestepped and answered back driving his ax towards the torso of Lizardman. The creature blocked the blow with his shield, pushing the ax away with it and aiming the tip of his sword towards his herculean opponent. Rock jumped back and aimed towards the lizard's legs but the creature leaped with astonishing agility and then managed to kick Rock center mass with a huge foot. Rock fell back and felt first a shadow, then a glimmer approach him as the lizard drove his sharp blade towards him. Rock reacted, but not fast enough, as the blade managed to pierce his shoulder. Pain begat rage as Rock butted his head against the man-reptile, making him fall. Both still on the ground, Rock drove a colossal fist and then another towards the creature's head. Pinning him momentarily under his own weight, the American colossus lifted his ax¼

  
  


-"Stop" cried Sophitia.

  
  


She ran almost breathless towards the fighters. Lizardman took advantage of his opponent's distraction with a head butt, breaking his hold. He went for his weapons but Rock managed to kick the shield away from his grasp, rammed him violently and with a clean cut, severed his sword hand. The creature shrieked as he desperately held the bloody stump where his hand used to be. 

  
  


Sophitia picked up the sword that bore the god of fire and smith's own handiwork. She then looked at the creature that had held it and approached it.

  
  


-"Are you insane? He's still dangerous. Let me finish him!" bellowed Rock.

But she did not seem to listen to him; instead she was murmuring something on her native language. Amazingly, Lizardman lifted his head, attracted by her voice and the ancient cadence of the words. It seemed that in some recess of his primitive brain, the creature seemed to understand their meaning. His eyes did not seem empty anymore. Somehow, they had an almost human gleam. 

  
  


-"I know you would remember whom you truly are, Aeon Calcos. You still have the determination and strength that allowed you to be a Chosen One, even in this beastly form. You can break their hold on you, do not give up!"

  


Lizardman nodded but suddenly he felt to his knees, holding his head as if a sudden pain had taken hold. He thrashed and screamed, as if he was prey of some sort of possession. Taki, who saw the scene while fending off her attackers, murmured:

  
  


-"He's fighting his demons. They don't want to give him up!"

  
  


And to the astonished eyes of everyone, the reptilian head shrunk, giving way to a human head, albeit covered with scaly skin. Amber eyes gave way to dark eyes and instead of hisses and animal shrieks, human screams came from his throat. 

  
  


-"Go away! I don't think I can manage to keep the beast within away from me for too long!"

  
  


-"Aeon!" yelled Sophitia.

  
  


The other lizards stopped, stunned by the transformation of their leader. He spoke again:

  
  


-"As soon as these beasts realize what has happened, they will attack again. You have to go now!"

  
  


-"No, we will not leave you here. You have to tell me where is Bangoo!" said a desperate Rock.

  
  


-"You are the young one's father?" Aeon saw the pain on Rock's eyes and felt the burden of guilt almost asphyxiating. "I will help you, I owe you that much."

  
  


But as Aeon had warned, the beasts realized what had happened and with renewed vigor, charged again, surrounding their fallen former leader, looking at him viciously.

  
  


-"See? They will not allow me to leave alive. Go, escape while you can!"

  
  


Lifting his huge ax, Rock stepped in front of the injured Spartan Knight.

  
  


"I will recover Bangoo. If they want you, they will have to kill me first!"

  
  


A sea of green charged against Rock. His stained blade, gleaming in the light came down over and over it tainting it red, chopping and cutting everything on sight, but the beasts kept coming.

  
  


-"Sophitia, my sword!" yelled Aeon while coming to his feet.

  
  


She threw his sword to him, and with his uninjured hand, helped Rock with the tide of reptiles. A flash of crimson fell over one while simultaneously two small swords pierced through the attacking creature's back. Meanwhile, Rothion fought to get close to the main combat, slaying as many foes as his strength enabled him. A lizard managed to get close to Aeon and he was about to strike him when Sophitia's small shield knocked him out cold. Aeon suddenly fell again hollering and shaking, the inhuman hisses mingled with the human cries. 

  
  


-"It's taking control of me again!"

  
  


-"Taki, Sophitia, cover me!" instructed Rock, lifting Aeon and running away from the blades that menaced to end his life at that very moment. The female warriors blocked the man-beasts from grabbing Rock and in turn their viciousness turned wholly to them. Rothion was now beside them too, as the three fought together, their backs almost against each other. They moved almost like one and they seemed to be overwhelming the beasts when Rothion fell by the impact of his opponent's tail and was about to strike him on the ground when a short sword came through his chest. The creature's mouth filled with dark blood and felt heavily to the ground. Rothion seemed a bit stunned but rose back up and made a gesture, signaling that he was all right. She smiled back in relief and as she turned back to the battle, the lizard that had lay on the ground suddenly stood up staggering. Without warning, he sank his teeth on Sophitia's back. 

  


-"Sophitia!" Rothion screamed when he saw the dying beast trying to bring his slayer to the netherworld with him. In a leap, he was behind the reptile as his sword pierced his neck, extinguishing his life for good. The creature fell down abruptly and the sword swung down one more time, severing the creature's head. 

  
  


-"Sophie, are you alright?" the smith said assessing the wound.

  
  


-"It's just a scratch, I'm OK."

  
  


Just at that moment they heard Rock's voice. He and Calcos had come back running followed by the creatures that had gone after them. Some sort of crude bandage was wrapped around the Spartan's right arm injury, momentarily stopping the hemorrhage. 

  
  


-"Get the horses, let's get out of here!" he said, as he leaped on his steed. The former Lizardman ran on his side.

  
  


Taki, Rothion and Sophitia ran when all of a sudden Sophitia staggered, her legs giving up on her. Rothion managed to hold her fall. When he saw her face, he noticed that her face was pale and her lips were dry. Aeon came to them and his features revealed utter concern when he saw her.

  
  


-"Was she bit by them?"

  
  


-"I, I think so, but it's only a scratch" answered Rothion.

  
  


-"It doesn't matter. These creatures' bite is highly poisonous. You have to take her out of here now!"

  
  


Rothion quickly mounted with Sophie, who was now completely unconscious. Her skin felt cold to his touch. They were all mounted when the remaining lizards came around them. Aeon slipped from his mount and walked forward.

  
  


-"What are you doing?"

  
  


-"I am too poisoned and sooner rather than later, the beast inside me will come over again. It's too late for me now. Go, I'll manage this. I owe it to her who has given me the chance of ending my sterile life with dignity and with a warrior's death. Now go, hurry!"

  
  


And as they hurried across the forest, Aeon Calcos, the Spartan Knight, the desert berserker, the former Lizardman, faced his former comrades.

  
  


-"For the kingdom of Sparta and for Olympus!, come and face your doom you miserable creatures of hell!!"

  
  
  
  


*Author's notes:

Well, I hope the waiting was worth it for those who have been following this tale. Hopefully, the next chapters will not take as long. Hope you're enjoying Ms. Alexandra's adventures as much as I am and don't forget, SC2 has arrived with more souls and new tales eternally told.

  
  



	3. Lover's vows

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the Soul Calibur characters; they are property of Namco.

  
  


Notes:

1. The following material contains violence and suggestive content. Please be cautioned.

2. Dream sequences are identified by [ ]

3. Song lyrics are from "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry

  
  
  
  


Chapter III: Lover's vows

  
  
  
  


[Darkness surrounded Sophitia as she held the Elk hoplon and sword firmly, watching in horror the mass of amber eyes approaching at lightning speed under the cloak of shadows. With a multitude of sharp weapons lifted up high, the scaly creatures surrounded the Greek warrior who waited hopeless her imminent demise. Limbs, shreds of greenish tissue and blood fell under the edge of Sophitia's sword but no matter how many she slew, it just seemed 10 more took the place of the fallen comrade. Her blade was tainted to the hilt with dark blood and her gold and blue shield bore gruesome remains inserted all over its damaged surface. The muscles of her arms and legs ached from the effort of keeping them away but it was useless; there were just too many of the dreadful creatures and with her breath coming out in raged gasps and painful cramps from exhaustion taking over her limbs, her movements began to slow. Her guard lowered for a fateful instant, a beast closed in and gnawed on her sword arm and another clawed her back with its sharp claws. The sudden pain from the injuries made adrenaline drench her bloodstream and she rushed the lizards in one last stand. As she opened crimson canals with her sword, unexpectedly, the fierce blow of the hilt of a broadsword banged her head, hurling her down and her face met the cold, blood-soaked soil. A stream of warm blood escaped from a deep gash over her temple. Darkness languidly enveloped her sight and a heavy silence muffled all sounds. She felt spiraling utterly on an abyss and waited for the final blow to end the agony.

  
  


"So, this is the end"

  
  


"Sophie, fight it, don't give up" A clear masculine voice pierced the shadows, making her stir. She heard it again. This time she knew exactly whose voice was. A renewed determination strengthened her battered body.

  
  


"That's it. I know you can do it. Come back Sophie, please come back!"

  
  


Her eyelids felt like they weighted a ton each; darkness engulfed her once more, pulling her to the abyss. She thrashed and moved frantically away from the long arms that seemed to reach from the dark depths. Light! A timid ray of light suddenly appeared over her and she ran to it, feeling her heart choking her throat. Almost there, she felt the warmness of the light over her hand, her arm, her face... A demonic shriek startled her from behind and she then realized she had barely escaped Hades]

  
  


Her eyes flung open in desperation to behold the saving light. Sweat drenched her forehead and hair and her mouth felt dry and pasty. Heat emanated from her pores like steam pouring from a geyser. When she tried to move, a shot of intense pain ran over her bandaged shoulder. Her voice came back in the form of a yelp.

  
  


-"Here, drink this", her dream's masculine voice said. 

  
  


-"Rothion!"

  
  


-"Don't speak. You've been fighting a fever for three straight days. We were already fearing you might not recover consciousness after that bastard lizard bit you."

  
  


Bitterness engulfed each one of Rothion's words, his face turning red with rage and frustration. His knuckles went white on his clenched fists.

  
  


-"Where's Taki and Rock? Are they OK?"

  
  


-"Not to worry, they fought bravely and made it almost unscathed."

  
  


The memories of the brutal ambush came back and then Sophitia remembered:

-"Aeon! Aeon Calcos! Did he survive?" 

  
  


A shadow of grief and horror covered the smith's brown eyes. "I'm afraid his own "men" murdered him savagely when he tried to cover our escape. Thanks to him, we made it just in time to treat you. The poison of the lizard's bite spread fast but Taki had brought with her some healing herbs that delayed its deadly strike over you. I managed to salvage Calcos' weapons forged by Hephaestus, but his body could not be found anywhere. The beasts, they tore him apart."

  
  


Drinking slowly from the cup her fiancée had offered, she thought of the horrible ending the former Spartan Knight had. What a tragic way to seek redemption for his crimes under the Palgaea influence, she reflected with intense sadness. At least her good friends had made it and Rothion, her beloved, was also here. Once again, the god's have brought her providence and support through him.

  
  


He looked at her, his severe countenance at last relaxing. She took his hand and looked at his face. "Thank you for all you've done. I'm not sure I could have survived without you at my side."

  
  


-"Don't say that. Fortunately you are a very stubborn and strong woman and death couldn't claim you that easily, but I'm glad you don't regret me being here."

  
  


-"Of course not you, dummy! Why would I think something so foolish?"

  
  


His face turned serious again. He caressed her forehead drying the remaining sweat and looked at her almost guiltily while his eyes pointed at her shoulder. "Your injury. You tried to protect me and for that you allowed yourself open for that minion of hell to strike. None of this would have happened if I had stayed in Greece caring for your family as you entrusted me to. My foolishness almost took away what's most precious to me! I'm not worthy of your affections or your trust."

  
  


Sophitia looked at her betrothed agape. He blamed himself for her wound and the guilt was tearing him apart. "Look at me Rothion."

  
  


He lifted his head to meet her glance locking onto his. "I could have gotten hurt anyway. I almost died the first time I searched for Soul Edge. I know very well that each step I make leads me into more perils, but I still choose to walk forward and face whatever I have to in order to do my duty."

  
  


He looked at her with an intense sadness. She drew a deep breath and continued:

  
  


-"The first time I went on the quest it was purely out of my sense of duty to the gods but this time is different. Now I have a better reason to comply; this second time around I have a hope, a chance of happiness, a reason to bring me back from danger and death. You hardheaded smith, your are that reason!"

  
  


He looked at her in utter shock. He could not still believe she could forgive his carelessness and put it all behind just like that. But then, that's what distinguished her for any other women he'd even known. And that was why he loved her to the point he'll rather leave her than hurt her.

  
  


-"I don't deserve you Sophie. You are much too noble and kind for me."

  
  


-"Stop saying that!"

  
  


She tried to prop herself up but her damaged shoulder stopped her. He held her by the uninjured shoulder and trailed her downward towards the bed. Their glances met again and she could see he was on the verge of tears. She trailed her fingers through his hair and a soft smile illuminated her face. "I doesn't matter what you say. Can't you see I love you, you stubborn man? You are my fighting strength when I'm weak and overwhelmed by fear."

  
  


His eyes shone with tears and his hands held hers firmly. "I, I love you too. I just went insane thinking that I could lose just like that. I just can't fathom life without you anymore."

  
  


-"If that's the case, stop that guilt trip nonsense and help me recover and fix my weapons. They have received quite some damage these last days. I think Taki and Rock will be needing your services too."

  
  


-"Somebody called me?"

  
  


The muscled figure of Rock almost blocked the light as he entered the now seemingly small room. An unmasked Taki followed him. Without the intrusive mask over half her face, the beauty that could only be inferred was now in full display. Instead of her usual red, today she favored a blue outfit as exotic and figure molding to her athletic figure as her usual red. Satisfied to see a recovering Sophitia, she said:

  
  


-"It seems my herbs finally made their work. You will still need plenty of rest but the worst is over."

  
  


-"Always to my rescue, my friend. I owe you too much."

  
  


-"Forget it. Your dear smith will already pay for all in work. My ninjatos need some maintenance after fighting those darned lizards. That hard skin proved to be a challenge even for my sharp blades."

  
  


-"Don't let me out of the deal. Apocalypse is somewhat battered too, but those beasts received a punishment they will feel even in hell. I hope that sends a message to that bastard Kumpaetku not to mess with us."

  
  


-"Is that the name of the one who kidnapped your son? How you found that out? "

  
  


-"When Aeon came back to his senses, he managed to reveal that much before his demise. Unfortunately, he could not give me the exact whereabouts where they hid and keep Bangoo butwe were surprised in finding in this very inn a most unexpected source of information."

  
  


Taki folded her arms over her chest and her glance suddenly hardened. Rock looked at her back, acknowledging the ninja's sudden change of mood. Sophitia wondered what could upset Taki that much.

  
  


-"My opponent at the Colloseum, the Englishwoman, was already here when we arrived. She said she knew about the ambush, so she anticipated we'll retreat here at any moment."

  
  


-"But how she could know that much?" asked the Greek warrior in total astonishment. 

  
  


-"She told us she used to accompany the Azure Knight, the clay golems and the lizarmen in their raids, but got fed up of the killings and abandoned them."

  
  


-"I've already stated that this is far too suspicious. Why she would reveal all this information voluntarily all of a sudden?" said Taki with a frown over her almond eyes.

  
  


-"I know Taki, this seems much too good to be true and I also smell rotten somewhere but I don't see we have too much from where to choose. She can leads us to Kumpaetku's hiding and we can get Bangoo out of that place for good!"

  
  


Whatever related to his adopted son, Rock would turn from this menacing man-beast to a vehement parent, willing to sacrifice all for his family. "In his situation, I think I would do the same", reflected Sophie in her interior, admiring his courage. 

  
  


-"I guess you are right, but I will not lower my guard" replied the Demon Huntress. "I fear she will doublecross us at any moment. I'm sure she has her own agenda and we are yet to discover which role we take in it. Besides, she's after Soul Edge too and I dread what could happen if she manages to posses it."

  
  


-"But if she covets Soul Edge, why she left Nightmare? He's the new host, isn't he?" questioned Rock.

  
  


-"That's one of the many enigmas this woman presents. We have to exert much caution now, but let's discuss that later. I fear our friend Sophitia needs to rest before preoccupying her with all this", Taki said, as she observed a still tired Sophitia's lids slowly closing and her conscience drifting away. She added looking at Rothion:

  
  


-"After you make sure she's ok, please help us repair our weapons. The luxury of a competent smith during our travels is something we cannot waste."

"I'm glad to help in whatever is needed", Rothion said as he settled on a chair beside Sophie's bed.

  
  


With a light smile tugging at her lips, Taki said to Rock: "Let's leave now. I think she's now in the best care."

  
  


**************************************************************************************************************************

  
  


-"If we get in our way on horseback as soon as tomorrow, we will make it to Palgaea in about two weeks if we keep a fast pace. We might even intercept the Englishwoman before her arrival", Taki explained while pointing at a map spread over a beaten up table.

  
  


The last few days had been quite hectic for the warriors as they prepared to get back on the road. Their departure had been hastened by the no so unexpected disappearance of Ivy. She had agreed into guiding them to Palgaea herself but in the end all Taki's suspicions were proven true about the whip-blade owner and it seemed she had already made plans of her own. Fearing she would alert Kumpaetku of their plans, Rock, Taki and Sophitia had been working overtime preparing for Bangoo's rescue. With the letters that Andreas had provided, the cumbersome and sometimes expensive process of stocking for the voyage had been eased, liberating enough time for battle training and weapon's repair. Rothion's makeshift forge had been working at full capacity also. He had brought with him part of Hephaestus sacred iron and with the god's consent, he used it to work on Rock's massive ax and Taki's lithe yet lethal pair of short bladed katanas. The remainder of the day he helped the local townspeople with his work. This made him feel useful but also allowed him not to dwell into many conflicting thoughts that centered on his romantic life.

  
  


Looking at Sophitia's wholehearted enthusiasm for the upcoming trek, Rothion started to doubt if she would ever trade her exciting life of a road warrior for the domestic simplicity of a wife. The company of such amazing people like Rock and Taki had made nothing but feed his apprehension even more.

  
  


-"How can I believe she would actually trade their company to stay with me? What can I give to her that can compare to what she's living now?"

  
  


-"Submerged on deep thoughts again, Rothion?" The soft voice of Taki interrupted his trail of thoughts. She was carrying her beloved Rekki-Maru, along with some forging tools. 

  
  


-"It is nothing to worry about. I see you've brought your favorite sword. As soon as I finish this, I'll work on it."

  
  


-"Actually, I was going to ask you if you could lend me your shop for me to work on it. See, this precious is more than just a weapon for me, she's my lifelong companion.", the Asian warrior said as she ran her index finger over the smooth blade.

  
  


-"Interesting companion, but I guess warriors have to trade human companionship to rely instead on their weapons to roam the world as they please."

  
  


Taki looked at him with a serene yet pained glance on her almond eyes. Yes, her life demanded having to sacrifice any hope of keeping any real relationships for the sake of her duty as a Demon Slayer. The only family she knew, her clan, was now looking for her for what they considered betrayal. She had become an outsider for them. No, even worse, she was a traitor and an enemy to deal with. Now, she only had herself and Rekki-Maru. It's true, she had the freedom to do whatever she pleased, wherever she wanted, but sometimes after her meditations, when the night seems endless and the sun rests, in those moments loneliness became her greatest foe and her most loyal company. Taking a deep breath to organize her thoughts, Taki said:

  
  


-"Not all warriors lead lonely lives. I think Sophitia is very much pleased to count on you to provide her company."

  
  


-"I don't think I'm as amusing and exciting as you are. Besides, as soon as she realizes what she'll trade to marry me, she will reconsider it and I do not blame her at all. "

  
  


-"My dear friend, I see you still have much to learn from your betrothed. I'm amazed your really believe what you're saying."

  
  


-"And why it cannot be true? The days I've spent with all of you I've lived the most exhilarating moments of my life. What I offer cannot compete with a life of adventures, glory and heroic deeds."

  
  


Taki smiled at the distraught smith. She had learned many things throughout her long travels and adventures, but love kept being the one that was the most mysterious and puzzling of them all and lovers the strangest of creatures. For her it was just utterly amazing how lovers could spend hours of self-torture like this, dwelling on the most absurd fears. Love had definitely blinded Rothion, for he was the only one who could not realize that Sophitia was completely head over heels for him and had already decided to leave her perilous life behind to recover her normal life with him at her side.

-"I think these two need some time together to bring the relationship back into perspective" analyzed amused the scarlet ninja.

  
  


-"Rothion, I think you deserve some time off. Besides, I appreciate what you have done with my ninjatos, but I rather work on them myself. You see, for me working them is not a burden; it's a craft I wholeheartedly enjoy. Go, Sophie must have by now ended her training session with Rock. You have not got the chance to enjoy each other's company lately."

  
  


The ninja hit a nerve on Rothion's mind. He took off his work apron and put his tools down. 

  
  


-"I think you're right. Enjoy yourself Taki, and thank you."

  
  


-"Forget it. Now go. Remember that tomorrow we are leaving first thing in the morning", she replied with a mischievous wink.

  
  


The smith headed towards a small clearing near a stream that had become the training spot for the warriors. He saw Sophitia sitting down on a rock on a meditating stance. She wore her favored garments: a blue blouse, white short skirt adorned by sky blue stripes at the seam, brown sash and thigh high brown boots. However, there was something different, alluring on her at this particular moment. Noticing her uncovered shoulders, he realized she wasn't wearing any protective armor, and the image of the Amazon-like warrior gave way to a softer, more vulnerable version and in her meditations, a beautiful serene expression adorned her features. By the sacred Olympus, she was perfect! thought Rothion as his heart skipped a beat. 

  
  


He admitted to himself there was another reason behind his voluntary search for workload. As days passed by, tempting sensual thoughts had been assaulting him restlessly; just the natural consequence of being madly in love with a most beautiful woman. It was getting more difficult for him to suppress his emotions and the way his body reacted whenever she was close to him. At the same he did not wanted to appear as if he wanted to take advantage of their rather awkward situation of both being away from their country and from the protective vigilance of her family. His sense of decency and honor would not allow him doing anything that could disappoint the trust her family had put upon him. 

  
  


But those concepts began to seem hazy and far away as he approached her silently and instead it dawned to him the fact that they were going to yet endure another separation and that her safety could be endangered. The excruciating mixture of feelings menaced to take over his principles and scruples. Sophitia sensed steps over the moist grass behind her and turned her head to see Rothion who proceeded to sit at her side. "My, what a pleasant surprise. Not much work today?"

  
  


-"No, and even if I had it, I would put it aside to enjoy this moment with you, although I have to admit I was helped by a bit of persuasion."

  
  


-"I've missed you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me on purpose. Have I done something to hurt you?"

  
  


The deeply worried in her face put Rothion's unfounded consternation back in perspective. "No darling, you did not do anything. I was harboring some dumb doubts about you preferring to stay with your friends in more adventures instead of returning back homeand to me. After witnessing all you are capable of, I just felt that you wouldn't be satisfied with the quiet, uneventful life of the wife of a smith. If you do feel that way, I can understand and I will respect your decision. I will not be the one to prevent you from obtaining your true happiness."

  
  


She looked at him amused. Men could be so complicated sometimes!, she meditated as a loud sight escaped her lips. "Well, the only thing you have to worry about is having my family drop unexpectedly for visit more times than we might prefer. I think I've made it clear more than once that I've already made my decision and that is to spend my life trying to understand how your mind can be so inventive and create such dramas out of thin air. I think we'll grow old and wrinkled and still you'll be expecting me to go to the "great adventure" while leaving you behind to take care of the house."

  
  


-"It is always a possibility", he said with a grin.

  
  


-"I give up. Remind me to place a large offering to Hephaestus and Athena when we come back."

  
  


-"What's that for? For their guidance and for giving you warrior's skills?"

  
  


-"No, for the wisdom and patience I'll need to understand you! Now, if you don't mind, may you lend me your shoulder? Rock got all carried away with the training and now I'm exhausted. I could have sworn he was fighting the lizard men army instead of me! Fortunately, he remembered he had to pick the horses for the trip, so right now the poor beasts must be the new object of his energy."

  
  


-"Make yourself comfortable. I'll watch your sleep. I've also brought with me something to eat so we don't have to go back to the inn for a while. What do you think?"

  
  


-"Perfect, I'll stay here for a while. Besides, you are a great pillow."

  
  


Her head nuzzled over the hollow of his shoulder and soon she closed her eyes in deep relaxation. He let his hand play with the strands of hair that cascaded over her shoulders, instead of her usual braid. A sweet scent of lavender from her hair tingled his nose. The wind made her skirt flutter, revealing the curved sight of her tights. He felt his blood warm on his veins and his heart drum faster. It was happening again and it seemed his brain was frantically looking for strategies to make the most of the opportunity. He drew a large breath and instead tried to distract his mind. Expecting the hormonal onslaught to continue, he muttered to himself:

  
  


-"It's going to be one long, restless night for me tonight."

  
  


***************************************************************************************

  
  


Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I..that I could stay

You know I've got to go

Lord I wish it wasn't so

  
  


Save tonight

And fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone¼

  
  
  
  


-"I don't think I can eat more in years to come", said a satisfied Rock, as he pushed the last empty plate to the center of the table, along with a tall tower of empty plates that menaced to tumble down to the floor at any moment with a loud crash.

  
  


-"After watching you eat, I don't think I'll recover my appetite for that same amount of time!" said Taki with eyes wide in shock. 

  
  


-"It's going to be our last complete meal in weeks, maybe months, so I decided to indulge myself."

  
  


-"Indulge you did indeed!", said mockingly Rothion.

  
  


-"I hope you've all enjoyed joking at my expense, but now I bid goodnight. Tomorrow is going to be the first of many exhausting days so I better enjoy a good rest. Again Rothion, thank you for fixing Apocalypse. Those lizards don't know what they'll be getting! ", the warrior said, as he patted amiably Rothion's shoulder. The young smith shook under Adams' huge hand. 

  
  


-"I think I'll follow Rock's example and make an early retreat. Good night to you." A discreet glimmer of complicity directed towards the couple illuminated her midnight dark eyes as she proceeded to follow the giant's example and soon she was lost from the Greek's sight.

  
  


-"I think the most prudent thing is that you do the same", the smith said while standing up.

  
  


Sophitia stared at him without occulting her disappointment. She had hoped for at least a romantic walk under the stars that allowed some private time together to make up for all the busy days they could not enjoy each other's company. Instead, she found her fiancée behaving in a rather paternalistic matter. With a frustrated sight, she held his arm and climbed the stairs that lead to her room. His attention seemed to be somewhere else and Sophitia wondered if he still was bothered by the conversation they had in the afternoon. 

  
  


-"It's everything okay dear?" she asked with worry reflected on her face.

  
  


-"Why yes of course. Is there something bothering you?"

  
  


-"It's just that I feel like your focus is somewhere else and not hereand bearing in mind that I'm leaving tomorrow I just hoped for some private time for us". 

  
  


-"I just wanted to make sure you rested well and had enough time for any last minute preparations."

  
  


-"You could at least help me pack my things."

  
  


Rothion remained in silence for an instant. Great, that meant staying with her alone on the same room. Just what my agitated state of mind and body needed, he thought in irony. However, that was the least he could do for her before her departure. He would just have to behave without letting his passion go out of control for a little longer.

  
  


-"Guess you are right, but remember you will be riding, so try not to put too much burden on the horse, both for speed's sake and for the well-being of the animal. I've seen you ladies pack and I've always wondered why your things are always twice the amount of ours."

  
  


-"Achieving beauty is not an easy task, so we always carry whatever we might need to achieve it", she answered with a roguish smile.

  
  


-"I beg to differ with you. You could dress up in a sack and still look ravishing", thought Rothion but instead of verbalizing such thoughts, he sat down instead, busying himself polishing the pieces of armor from her outfit. Time flew by as they engaged in a long conversation about their future plans. He delighted in the hopeful delight she put on each sentence and every minor detail of their future union. It was also very amusing to watch her sitting on the floor in a rather uncomfortable position while struggling to fit her things on a small bag. If only the fact that she was on a mission to destroy a cursed blade could be omitted, they could have been easily seen just another typical engaged couple. As she kept insisting in pushing ever more items on the obviously jam-packed travel bag, the smith remained pensive, the weight of the upcoming goodbyes crushing him inside. His thoughts were abruptly cut as Sophitia leaped from the floor with a yelp.

  
  


-"Are you okay?"

  
  


-"Ouch, I think I've got a cramp on my leg."

  
  


-"You should have sat on the chair as I suggested."

  
  


She gave him a hard look while biting her lower lip. "This is not funny. Quick, help me out with the boot."

  
  


She yelped again in obvious discomfort, so with a sigh after helping her to his chair, he kneeled down in front of the aching leg and untied the belt and strings of the long boot. When he finally managed to peel it away, she added:

  
  


-"Could you give me a massage since you're already there?"

  
  


-"All right, but don't blame me if you feel worse after it!"

  
  


Instants later he was massaging her leg with vigorous moves to relax the muscle. His fingers pressed hard, melting away the source of discomfort. She let a soft sight of relief, evidencing that his impromptu "therapy" had been a complete success. He was about to stand up but the wonderful sight of Sophitia's shapely leg made his intention trail away and before even noticing, his fingers were now running from the calf to her knee and down again in an admiring exploration. She looked down with surprise and delight, allowing herself to enjoy the warm sensation of the smith's large hand over the smooth skin. All that she wanted at that moment was for him not to stop but she couldn't will her lips to mutter even a syllable.

  
  


It was not needed, because Rothion moved his attention and fingers to the right leg and removed her other boot. In silence, he feasted his eyes and hands with the same devoted care he had given to the other limb. Suddenly, his eyes found a rather long scar at the outward side of the knee and part of the calf. He traced the irregular surface gently with his index finger, but paused to lift his head to answer to her suddenly hardened glance over him.

  
  


Her voice came out with a slight tremble: 

-"If you are wondering how that got there, let's just say that it is my daily reminder of Soul Edge's destructive power. That particular wound was rather deep and I even feared the loss of my leg, but fortunately, it miraculously healed right. All that is left from it is that mark. It is not appealing to sight at all so that is why I favor long boots." Her sad expression revealed the hidden painful memories the scar unveiled.

  
  


To her surprise, Rothion lowered his head and placed a feathery kiss over the gash. She answered with a shocked gasp. "To me this is just one more evidence of your greatness, Sophitia Alexandra. You should not hide it, not from me."

  
  


Her hands resting over her knees trembled slightly. Still on his knees looking up, he reached for her chin and brought her lips towards his and gave her a tender yet unrelenting kiss while his hands cupped Sophitia's, caressing them delicately, the shivers coming to a stop. As her arms went to rest over his shoulders, his hands slipped to her thighs, and before he could even debate whether to allow his fingers to wander any further and feeling breathless, he pulled back for a second to reach for air and restrain. His gazes met and air escaped his from lungs again when he noticed the intense fiery gleam her eyes reflected and before he could even move, his fiancée claimed him back with a passionate and bold response that made the mental restraints he had put upon himself crumble by the second. He knew right there and then that if he stayed any longer, he would be unable to stop. Breaking the kiss brusquely, he stood up and looked out for the door.

  
  


-"Sophie, it's getting late and you need to finish packing for your journey. Sorry if I can't be of much help now", he managed to mutter with husky voice. Rothion was already turning towards the door when he was stopped by Sophitia's voice behind him.

  
  


-"Rothion"

  
  


-"Huh?" He answered back, using all his restraint to avoid running back.

  
  


-"Youyou don't have to leave" Sophitia heard herself say sheepishly, her cheeks acquiring a soft shade of red.

  
  


-"Sophie", Rothion said, his glance dropping as he recalled his control to no avail. "I truly hope you realize what that means. I do not think I can will myself to leave much longer, but I do not want to do anything stupid or persuade you into something you might later regret." 

  
  


Rothion lifted his head from the floor and locked eyes with the Athenian's who looked at him, turmoil of emotions stirring inside her. 

  
  


-"If you do not have anything else to say, I will retire for the night and I promise I will wait until the right moment presents. I love you and after all, if I have waited all my life for you, I'm sure a little more time would not make any difference because my feelings for you will remain the same."

  
  


Sophitia felt the intense passion and yearning in her betrothed's deep voice warming her inside, melting away her doubts and fears. She swallowed hard, feeling the beating of her heart quickening. His hand now rested on the door's knob and his voice deepened.

  
  


-"You know how much I care about you and how I fear for you each passing minute. If it were my will to be done and not the gods, I would not allow you away from me a single instant. But I know you have your sacred duty, and I have mine and that is to support and love you every step of your quest." 

  
  


At last her voice found its way out, intensity drenching every word: "I know. I also fear for myself and for our destiny together. Gods, how much I wish for this quest to be over and this burden to be taken off me!" the baker's daughter said, tears slowly slipping through her cheek. Her fervent tone menaced to break Rothion's composure, wishing to dry her tears away with his kisses and caresses. He clenched his fists and resumed his way out from the room and from the possibility of finding himself enraptured under his fiancee's ardent embrace. He flung the door half-open.

  
  


-"Sophie, I think the most prudent thing for me is to go. Good night my love. I'll see to help you in everything you need before you get on your way in the morning." His outline was already halfway out when he heard her voice call out.

  
  


-"Wait Rothion, please don't leave!" she said with a daring that the Greek warrior herself was unaware she possessed. 

Rothion turned his head and found Sophitia's hand extended towards him. Her chest moved up and down with nervous breathing but her emerald eyes displayed the steely determination he knew so well. He stepped slower towards her and held firmly the supple hand she offered. With the other hand, he caressed a strand of soft golden hair that had fallen over her face. She trembled slightly but did not move away. His accelerated breathing matched hers in rhythm and he felt he was about to drown on the majestic serenity of those beautiful green eyes that now sparkled with fire, and by the gods, how much he wanted to throw himself into its flames and be consumed! The smith inclined his head towards her ear, brushing his cheek gently against hers, his words engulfed on a velvety whisper:

  
  


-"I hunger for you. Gods, I want you so much it almost hurts. I don't want to let you go."

  
  


Returning the gesture, her warm breath caressed his earlobe ever so softly.

  
  


- "Don't let me go."

  
  


Their lips met and their arms snaked around each other passionately, as if fearing the gods themselves might tear them apart at any instant. His tongue explored the warmth and taste of her mouth, daring her to respond in the same way, the kiss deepening each passing moment. His hands trailed her lithe back possessively while her arms around his neck brought him closer. His lips abandoned hers from an instant to delight over the contour of her jaw, then the supple neck. He lingered over her pulse making her head tilt back in abandon. A moan escaped her throat as she delighted in the intoxicating heat the tantalizing trail of kisses left over her skin. His lips slipped over her collarbone when Sophitia caught the view of the door of her room half-open and tensed. Sensing the sudden change, Rothion lifted his head.

  
  


-"It's everything alright?" he said, trying to bring his concentration back from the sweet taste of her skin lingering in his mouth. 

  
  


-"I do not know you but I think I rather have that door closed for privacy's sake", she answered with a smile.

  
  


He opened his eyes wide in shock, color draining from his embarrassed face. He had forgot about the door and now they could be subjects of amused glances!

  
  


-"The door! Excuse me my lady. I still have one more task left. Wait for me right there", he said as he diligently rushed to the door. 

  
  


-"I do not plan to go anywhere" she replied with a roguish gleam on her eyes and her voice drowned in pure sensuality. Rothion felt melting inside with the naked passion the glance revealed. The door shut the outside world and its troubles behind.

  
  


-"I love you warrior girl"

  
  


-"And I love you my smith"

  
  


And without any other word, he approached her again.

***************************************************************************************************************

  
  


The sunrise started slowly its path to welcome a new day and Sophitia fumbled in silence with her leather boots. Breaking the silence of the arriving dawn, she could hear Rothion's relaxed breathing. She had awakened early to end her travel preparations but it had been under the most awkward of circumstances for her, she admitted shyly. When she opened her eyes that morning, she sensed his arms still resting around her waist and his legs had remained entangled with hers underneath the discreet cover of the sheets. Golden strands of her long hair concealed her bare top and she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back. "This", she thought, "is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life".

  
  


She broke out free of his embrace carefully, much to her regret, as the memories of the past hours came back in cavalcade, awakening a warming tingle over her body accompanied with an exhilarating sensation that menaced to rend her breathless all over again. As she finished dressing up and gathering her things, Sophitia forced herself with much effort to put the thoughts aside for a moment to concentrate on her current task, but her mind betrayed her replaying the unforgettable moments on her mind's eye. She felt her knees weak with the powerful onslaught of her body reliving the sensations. She shook her head, trying to recover her self-control and discipline. 

Her packing at last done, she took the last priceless moments to observe her lover's deep slumber. His face look relaxed and had a soft expression of bliss that pleased her deeply. His jaw was already covered with dark stubble that made him look even more attractive. A lock of hair had fallen over his forehead and Sophitia couldn't resist the temptation of brushing it aside. Rothion stirred idly from his rest as soon as he felt her feathery touch over his temple. The morning rays filled the room through a nearby window and as his lids opened slowly, his first sight was of a heavenly creature bathed in glimmering light.

  
  


-"If I'm dreaming, please do not wake me. I'm beholding an angel."

  
  


-"Sorry, no angel, just me."

  
  


-"Who says you're not an angel?" The blacksmith said with a long yawn, his eyes still half-open." You've rescued me from loneliness and filled my heart with joy."

  
  


She placed a soft kiss on his forehead while her hand caressed his obscure mane.-"Shh, go back to sleep. It's too early for you to wake up."

  
  


-"As you wish, my angel, but first one more kiss" he said as he pulled her head towards his and in an intimate gesture, he outlined the curves of her lips with his tongue. She immediately opened her mouth and welcomed him back and as her mind fought the urge to stay, her hands were already stroking the firm skin of his chest. Summoning what was left of her determination, she broke the sensual caress and brought the covers up over him. He stirred in protest for the interruption of the kiss but slumber took control once more of him and finally his breathing relaxed again in a leisurely cadence.

  
  


Sophitia smiled lightly and at the same time felt her heart agonizingly tearing apart from the imminent separation. It was better for her that he had fallen back to sleep; at east she could keep this last peaceful sight as a treasured memory for the upcoming challenges that waited on the road, instead of yet another heartbreaking goodbye. Her ears picked the muffled steps of Taki and Rock as they prepared outside and the nigh and hooves of the horses, impatient to start their way. With eyes moistening, the chosen warrior lowered her head over Rothion's and brushed her lips with his one last time.

  
  


-"My love, by the sacred Olympus I vow I will come back to you, and then, I will never part your side again."

  
  


Without any more words, tasting the saltiness of the tears that ran over her face in silence, she turned around and quietly closed the door behind her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*Author's notes:

I've been tinkering around with many of these chapters so if you are reading this again, you might have noticed it, and for those who are reading it for the first time, hope you've enjoyed it so far. A thousand thanks for those who had taken a bit of their time to leave your feedback. Your opinions are very helpful, so again thanks. BTW, reviewing Jin Long's "Calibur Academy", I left an alternate version of the last section of this chapter, so it fit more his personal preference regarding Sophitia and his loathing of the Namco's storyline regarding her. I don't know if I'm actually following up on it, but it was fun nevertheless. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Onwards to the heretic's realms

_DISCLAIMER: I think you might already know that I do not own these characters, Namco does._

**Chapter IV:** Onward to the heretic's realms

The three warriors felt relieved to confirm that the stone serpent right in front of them matched that on the map that the mysterious Englishwoman had drawn on the inn about a month ago before suddenly disappearing. A sight of collective relief and a surge of adrenaline coursed through their travel-worn bodies as they passed the strange, antique looking landmark that marked the entrance to the forbidden lands of the heretics. They had used the map with apprehension, fearing she had left them with a worthless copy that would lead them to nowhere or worse, to a trap. But so far, everything that was indicated on her flawless handwriting and her meticulous designs had leaded them to genuine paths. Of course, they suspected that devious intentions were veiled somewhere because no one and much less Ivy would be so uninterested to offer such a tool that would surely lead to them right to Bangoo's kidnappers. Just stepping into the cult's lands was danger enough in itself, but the whip blade wielders' intrigues added yet another layer of difficulty to the mission. They had been very much aware of that fact when they took the map and decided to use it anyway, because the alternative would be to start back on step one and search frantically for fresh traces of the Fygul Cestemus.  However, that might spell a doomed destiny for the young orphan, something Rock intended to avoid at all costs, even if it meant more dangers to himself and his companions. 

By ridding hard and limiting the rest schedules, they had managed to cover the intended distances right as planned and their well layout plans had bore good results. The endless sleepless nights, uncomfortable campouts, meager food and general fatigue were starting to bring their worst personal traits and lately they had been bursting in frustration and anger towards each other, triggered by the most trivial things. But now, all that was left behind as the anticipation of facing the dreaded Fygul Cestemus was again making their minds focus on their intended goal. For the youngest of their group, this leg of the journey had been particularly straining and not in the physical sense, but on the emotional. Taki and Rock even feared their Greek companion would desert them at any instant, fed up with the restless tempo of their search to return home, but instead she had chosen not to. Sophitia earned once again their utmost respect and empathy. Unlike them, she did have something to live for besides vengeance or duty, but she had postponed her happiness to fulfill her sacred duties and help them once and for all destroy Soul Edge and sidetrack those who dare covet it for evil. 

The Demon huntress could still remember the young woman whom she had nursed to health three years ago. Her first impression was that she did not seemed to be fit as a warrior at all, yet remarkably, it had been precisely that young, almost innocent looking woman who had shattered and destroyed half of Soul Edge from Cervantes' grasp. The deed almost took the highest of tolls on her, but the ninja's timely intervention spared her from imminent demise from the multiple wounds the fragments had inflicted. She wondered how she had endured such a death match that had brought doom to more seasoned fighters. But it was this humble girl's undefiled faith that had accomplished what pure skill hadn't. For Taki, it had been almost a shock to recognize the same fair-haired woman as that of the past. The experience had brought a wisdom forged in the blood, sweat and fire of battle and the up close knowledge of the evil weapon's destructive powers an iron determination.  And she, a trained warrior from her most tender years, a fearless slayer of formidable creatures of the Netherworld could not help but feel a deep admiration towards the baker's daughter who yet again followed the Oracle that beckoned her to banish the cursed blade. But her knowledgeable dark eyes could easily acknowledge by the shadows of deep longing that shrouded the emerald glance on the cover of the night that the Athenian had indeed left her heart behind...

-"I hope you will be able to recover it soon, my friend," Taki hoped.

  


Somewhere close to Greek isles, a ship was on full sail, cruising head on towards port. A young man rested his elbows over the wooden edge of the bow, his sight lost on the endless horizon that seemed to merge heaven and earth. The sea breeze made the delicate blue ribbon he held dance and twirl at the winds' fancy. His eyes came down on the ribbon, the same that held him company on his travel back to the homeland. The same that spoke to him with words only he could hear, sweet words of hope and promises of love.  He could still recall waking up that morning on a state of euphoria and utter bliss, fearing it had only been a fancy of his feverish mind, when his eyes gazed upon the silky blue ribbon that rested as delicately as it's owner on his pillow. It had not been a dream!, he realized with joy. And now, his mission in life was to keep such treasure until it's owner's return. He held the ribbon up and took it to his lips, muttering a prayer of safe return to Hermes, the messenger of the Olympians and patron of the travelers.

-"May the swift Hermes bring you back unharmed, my love."

*********************************************************************************************************

-"So I see, our plan is gearing just as we expected my dear Countess." The Grand Priest held a cup of the best Chardonnay while watching at the contraption that allowed him see more than the naked eye could.  On the glass sphere, three mounted figures crossed cautiously the barren lands of his dominion. Behind him, shrouded by shadows, resting on a corner of the walled precinct, a tall, cloaked figure stood still, just the glimpse of ice -cold blue eyes flickering amid the darkness. 

-"I did my part, Grand Priest Kumpaetku. I hope I see true your promise as soon as this annoyance is dealt with."

Arching an eyebrow, the Priest brought the cup down and out of nowhere, a frail looking child rushed towards him, bowed deeply and instantly took the glass delicately from his master's hand.

-"There, and you better choose more carefully whom you talk to. I've heard rumors you've been talking to outsiders about the things you see here.  I'm sure you don't want to join your predecessor on his new destiny, right?"

The child shuddered violently, his face paling fast. A loud gulp was heard as he shook his head vehemently in negative. 

-"That's better. Now leave, before my magnanimous mood dissipates and I decide a daring new form in which to transform you. Now go!"

His small hands held tightly the glass cup as his feet took him swiftly out of the hall. As the Grand Priest talked, shrieks echoed through the Grand Hall's walls. The figure behind him moved slightly, revealing a brief moment of discomfort. The Priest sensed his guest's reaction and turning towards her with a wicked smile said:

-"Is that little bit bothering you my friend? Why, is just the cries of new life erupting from yet another of my wonderful creations. I bet your are frightful, yet immensely curious to witness such a momentous event."

-"My dear Kumpaetku, let's just say that even my limitless curiosity knows it's boundaries and I am afraid that it is precisely one. I just want to receive my share from my work, that is all," the female voice replied. 

-"Oh dear, I am so sad to hear that. A person with your skills and abilities could well reach some of the highest positions in our organization. Maybe even second to me", he said as his eyes lecherously caressed the shapely figure of his guest.

Lady Isabella's features shone in full glory as she stepped forward toward the candlelight. he hood of her cape softly slipped down to reveal the shock of silver hair that reflected flickers of yellow and red flames, her form fitting crimson and gold ensemble enhancing the image, as if her head was surrounded by a fiery halo. She returned a customary indifferent glance towards her admirer. Men were all the same, she thought and she could not expect any good from them, only what she could extract from them. 

-"Tools, just mere tools to serve my plans," she reflected while ignoring the lewd glance.

-"Seems my offer is not tempting enough for you now my beautiful huntress, but I'm confident you will change your opinion when Soul Edge rests on my hand and my power becomes limitless. But I am a patient man, and eventually, you too will be partner and witness of my ascent to power. But let's not delay our plans with daydreaming. Let's better get ready to give our guests the most proper welcome."

More inhuman screams filled the underground halls and the Grand Priest uttered a small laugh. "Soon, the whole world will overflow with the magnificent sounds of the birth of my perfect creatures and the glory of Palgaea will rule forever, with me as its supreme master."

Ivy stood up silent, eager to receive her part of the bargain and leave this madman behind. He did not suspect at all that his plans would be foiled right from the inside. What he ignored is that his failed attempt of utilizing her at his whims would soon come to an end and abruptly at that. The Englishwoman too excelled at patience, and as a lioness, she was willing to wait with caution until the right occasion rose, and then the fool will know how really had been in charge all along. First Kumpaektu, then that arrogant bastard Nightmare and the abomination of Astaroth; all of them would receive a most unpleasant death by her Ivy Blade. A small smile curved on her lips, the anticipation growing within. The taste of vengeance will never feel so sweet! She looked at the Grand Priest again with deep scorn as he busied himself with the preparations to give the most proper "welcome" to the incoming trespassers. 

-"These three are very dangerous. I'm still not sure whether to keep them alive as "guests" in my dungeons to offer them to Soul Edge or just kill them. But if I keep them here, that doesn't mean you cannot have your share of fun with them with that nice weapon of yours. What do you think my dear Countess? Would you care to accept the privilege of first blood as a good will gift from me?"

-"I would appreciate any gift that would allow me to strengthen my Ivy Blade."

-"Well then, it is decided then. You'll accompany me when they are captured. It sure will be fun to see your rematch with the ninja. After all, you two have unfinished business.  See my dear what your future might be if you join me?" 

The Grand Priest stood up and brought his sweaty hand upon Lady Isabella's shoulders, his glance running every inch of her 5'10 body. She stood still, arching a brow, suppressing the urge to draw her beloved sword and strangle the depraved man, but instead, she gave him a small smile. He stepped in front of her and with his index finger, caressed her cheekbone and traced her long neck. She flinched slightly but stood her ground. He lowered his head towards her when a beast very much similar to Astaroth rushed the room. 

-"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the strangers are approaching fast. They just passed the Crimson Pentagon and……"

-"Enough Pollux! I understand! I'm sorry to leave you my beloved Countess but I fear our friends have arrived sooner than expected. We'll meet at the underground Shrine, but do not fear. I can put apart all the time of the world just for you."

And with a bow and visibly enraged by the interruption, he followed the golem, who's face was now deprived of color at the sight of the priest's angry eyes. She returned the bow and her glance saw him get lost in one of the multiple dark corridors of Palgaea. Her features soon grimaced in disgust. But soon she would not have to put up with any of Kumpaetku's advances.

-"Enjoy now your little perks of power, you pathetic fool, because in the end it is I who will prevail."

*********************************************************************************************************************

The horses had been moving restlessly under their riders for the past hours, as the warrior party immersed deeper and deeper on the unknown realms of the cult of Palgaea. Taki's experience as a demonslayer had proven most invaluable, as she could understand some of the strange markings of the large stone obelisks that bordered the thin, twisted road towards the underground hideout of the heretics. Rock and Sophitia had to admit to themselves that the hairs of the arms had been standing up for quite a while and a slight touch of white had substituted their normal skin tone. Nothing they had faced before, not even the lizardmen army or the blood golems compared to the decisively eerie tone this place had unto itself. A grayish sky had been upon them since they had crossed the stone serpent and mist of the same tone engulfed the surroundings. Littered all around their eyes could see, small shrines carved in rocks with blue fires lit held remnants of what seemed to be human bones as offerings to dark deities. All typical forest animals had gave way to predators and scavengers and by their healthy looks, they did not seem to have problems at all finding a good meal on this barren place. The croak of coal-coated ravens resounded with a haunting echo, as the long howling of wolves ringing on their ears seemed in the intent of erasing their will to go on. A slight scent of blood and ashes permeated on the air.

Taki's dark eyes pierced the road ahead, her ninja senses aroused with the familiarity of evil's manifestation on the physical world. She had seen places like this before on her native homeland; abominations such the ones she was trained to hunt preferred to hide in such places so they could feed from human fear and cowardice the dark surroundings rouse on those who threaded them. She had sensed _Mekki Maru_ stir, feeding from the kinship this place offered to the mysterious blade. 

  


-"We have just passed the Crimson Pentagram, as Ivy marked on the map. We are just mere steps to find the Hydra's Gates, right about there."

Taki's hand pointed towards a large mountain. From its top, an ashen smoke bellowed steadily from its interior and all surrounding it was even more barren and dark than the lands they had seen up to that moment.  A steady roar under their feet greeted them as if the gates' namesake was about to emerge from the hard soil to protect the dark secrets the mountain hid. The horses jumped and whinnied nervously. Sophitia patted hers on the neck, more as a way to calm her own nerves rather than her mount's.

-"Have we reached the pits of Hades?", Sophitia thought apprehensively, as the childhood description of the fabled hell seemed to materialize right in front of her.  "Can you see the gates Taki?"

-"I have to get closer. Be on the ready. Who knows what kind of foul contraptions might be hidden to avoid trespassers to penetrate the filthy bowels of this place."

The axe-wielding giant and the Greek maiden gripped their weapons, holding fast the reins of their very panicky equines. The ninja approached the solid rock carefully, her footing light as a feather. She checked the map again to see if Ivy had left any sort of footnote or annotation. She must have been very confident or planned any type of double-cross because indeed, she had annotated the incantation to open the door that was supposed to be hidden somewhere on the rock. But where exactly?

-"I can't see the gate yet but this is supposed to be right place. Let try this. I hope this is the right pronunciation. _Ard nm melph uls yels vis cusph er xa Aris_."

-"Did Ivy write that? What that's supposed to mean?" asked Rock.

-"Yes she did and it means 'welcome children of the blood-thirsty mighty Ares.'"

-"My, what a group of sweet, peace loving folk!" muttered Rock.

-"Be quiet! I think it worked", said Taki, noticing a slight quake from the surface of the mountain wall. A burst of light pierced the rock surrounding the large hydra carving. A roaring sound accompanied the trembling on the solid surface and to their astonished eyes, the shape of a monumental gate materialized. The gate's doors flung open revealing the opening to a dark cavern. 

-"Here it is, the entrance to Palgaea", said the ninja. The trio peeked carefully at the interior. The uniformity of the pitch-black darkness was splintered by the light of scattered torches hanging on the cave's roughened walls. A dank smell came strongly from the inside and the scent of freshly spilled blood was noticeably strong. The warriors took a last look at the bleak exterior while unpacking their possessions and tying down their horses, hoping none of the wolves that they had seen on their way was hungry enough to prey on them while they were inside. Rock painted his body with black broad stripes and covered his head with a rhino's skull. After sealing _Mekki-Maru_, Taki adjusted her dragon's pattern gauntlet and the silver waistplate that went over her blue outfit while muttering a mantra to dissipate all fears from her spirit.  Her head bowed, Sophitia invoked Hephaestus and Athenea requesting their blessings and assistance on the ordeal that they were about to commence while her hands tied firmly the belts around the white leggings that complemented her white, blue and lavender dress. Rock swung _Apocalypse _over his herculean shoulders and took a step forward.

-"We're here finally. I truly appreciate what you are doing for me and my son. I will make sure you will make it out of here alive so you can give that bastard Nightmare and his allies a well-deserved lesson.", said Rock to his fellow companions as emotion threatened to break his voice.

-"Rock, we will be successful and you will return home with Bangoo in no time," answered Sophitia, admiring the formidable warrior's affection towards his adopted son.

-"We better hurry up. I have the feeling a Palgaean welcoming party might be assembling as we speak to let us know how they feel about our unexpected visit to their lovely layer", said the ninja as she scanned around for any incoming guards.

-"Let's go then!" exclaimed Rock, leading the group on their way past the Hydra gates.

Without any hesitation, the small group of warriors entered the mouth of the cavern. As soon as their feet touched the hard ground of the cave, the doors closed instantly. The warriors turned in unison to see the last shreds of daylight disappear behind the heavy gate, trapping them inside. 

-"Well, guess we have no other choice but press forward" the Asian fighter said as she grabbed one of the old torches on the wall.

On another sector of Palgaea, avid eyes awaited eagerly the brave fighters. The Grand Priest Kumpaetku caressed the crystal orb as around him a group of selected golems and lizardmen armed to the hilt awaited their master's orders. An evil smile crossed the priest's face.

-"Welcome my friends and I hope you decide to stay with us forever!"

_*Author's notes: _

So at last, we made it to the mysterious Palgaea. Expect tons of action and emotion in the next installment and I hope I'll be able to bring it soon. Thanks again for your understanding and patience regarding this chapter but I hope the wait was worth it. Keep your reviews coming!  

  



	5. Hell's entrails

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Soul Calibur.  
  
Note: Violence and battle scenes depicted. Please be cautioned.  
  
Chapter V: Hell's entrails  
  
-"This place must be the entrance to hell!"  
  
Her own words kept echoing inside her mind relentlessly. As her feet kept threading the cave's hard soil, Sophitia's senses were been steadily invaded by a feeling of dread, unlike anything experienced before. Only facing Cervantes had she sensed more pungent emanations of pure evil soak everything around with its dark aura. Sophitia fought the unsettling emotions with logic as her weapon. She realized that it wasn't the claustrophobia inducing narrowness of the corridors or the darkness that seemed to devour any available spec of light like dark holes engulfed whole planets. It took quite a while for her eyes to get used to the darkness, but that wasn't what truly bothered her. It was the almost palpable presence of evil, so strong, so deep seethed, so oppressive that it menaced to drain her spirit's power to the core. There, it resided the true dangerousness of this place.  
  
It seemed Taki had perceived it to, noticing the free hand of the ninja slipping over Mekki-Maru, as if she intended to prevent its unknown powers from awakening and spinning out of control. She had observed the ninja's expression grow stern and severe. Her fingers traced the strange symbols carved in the living stone and her raven-dark eyes spelled without words utter concern while she studied Ivy's map and its annotations once more in search of answers. Her eyebrows met in a frown.  
  
-"I do not like this at all", Rock and Sophitia heard Taki comment sternly. "These symbols are placed to invoke ancient spells of dark origin. These lands are cursed beyond redemption and this mountain seems to be the core and origin of all the malignant energies. I fear what we're about to face is not mere humans nor monsters, but something far more troublesome. We need to stand our ground and cleanse our spirits from any ill thoughts, so we do not risk having them reverted against ourselves."  
  
It had been about an hour since Taki's admonitions were the last words they had exchanged. The cave kept elongating forth in confounding corridors and for the largest of the group, just moving forward was getting to be a more difficult task. The female warriors had also noticed a change in the American warrior. His walk was not as sure and firm as usual, substituted instead by a certain nervousness. His eyes scanned the surroundings anxiously, as if he couldn't wait for an open space to finally materialize. Sophitia put a hand over his muscled shoulder in a reassuring gesture, and as he turned back to acknowledge the sign, she saw a hint of a perhaps very old rooted fear reflected on them.  
  
Taki signaled them to stop while she advanced further to explore. Sophitia decided to take the momentary pause to confront the ax-wielding giant. It was imperative for the success of their mission for all of them to confront and control their most inner fears before they yielded to Palgaea's sinister powers. The sound of Rock's fists gripping Apocalypse tighter as the light faded with Taki was all the cue the Greek needed.  
  
-"Its everything alright?" the Athenian asked softly.  
  
-"Is it that obvious?" he replied ashamed. His right hand balled up in a fist and in frustration, he drove it violently against the cave's sharp wall. His head sank leveled with his shoulders.  
  
-"We all have certain fear hidden deep inside our hearts and I believe even someone as tough and brave as you must have them."  
  
-"I'm amazed of your keen observation, but then again, I shouldn't be. You managed to see the good in me when I was under the curse of madness and attacked you. Again, your intuition is correct. It's just that what is bothering me is far too painful to even talk about."  
  
-"You must try. You need to be sound of spirit and mind to rescue Bangoo."  
  
-"It's funny but I'm so glad that the place I now call home is plenty of open spaces and sunshine. I hate confined spaces; they awake memories of my past, memories that I want to remain away from my conscience as long as possible. You know that like Bangoo, I'm also an orphan. What you might ignore is that I was deprived of my parents by the maniacal pirate we know as Cervantes De Leon and his demonic lust for Soul Edge."  
  
-"I?????I didn't know that Rock???I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, that was long ago, but although I survived I do keep scars of that frightful night that beast slaughtered my parents and sank our ship. I was just a child; I couldn't understand why my father was so excited about his latest acquisition. After many years passed, as I kept recollecting memories of my past, of the boy once known as Nathaniel Adams, I realized that what my father had obtain was Soul Edge. His satisfaction was short- lived because Cervantes found us and the rest, as they say, is history."  
  
-"This madman killed your parents to obtain that dreaded thing+"  
  
-"You've said it yourself. I remember all too well the last instants. My father, out of desperation hid Soul Edge on the ship's stockroom and he made me stay on the cabin by myself. It was a stormy night; he left no light as not to call De Leon's attention there. Then I ?." Rock's voice broke slightly while his mind brought back the harrowing memories. He breathed in and continued as Sophitia listened attentively.  
  
-" I could hear the screams of terror from above from my father and mother as I shivered in a corner, terrified, awaiting for the demon to leap out of the maddening darkness to take me away too. It has been a while since I've had nightmares about it but it took me long years to finally have a complete night of sleep devoid of such dreams. I had to sleep outside in open spaces under the reassuring light of the moon and stars to realize I wasn't in that cursed ship anymore. And now the darkness, the dank smell, the narrow space, this damn place is bringing it all back! "  
  
A long silence followed the traumatic story. The two fighters stood in mid darkness listening only to their own heartbeats and breathing. Suddenly, Rock turned towards the Greek and to her surprise, his countenance relaxed and offered a smile. Although the shadow of grief still lingered in his dark eyes, Rock looked as if a burden had been suddenly lifted from his shoulders.  
  
-"I guess I needed to open up and let all this out. Thank you for lending me a sympathetic ear."  
  
The Athenian smiled back. It seemed her strategy had been successful after all and the retelling of the terrible story had helped Rock to ease part of the pain welled inside him for so long and with it, its present manifestation in Rock's phobias. "You have nothing to thank me about. It is not only the darkness or the confinement; this place has a very negative aura and is bringing forth our fears to use it against ourselves. I can feel it too and even my old wounds seem to be reacting again after so long. But we have to remain focused or else we will surely fall ensnared by madness!"  
  
-"Sophitia, Rock, hurry, we need to move fast!" Taki rushed them with long, hurried steps.  
  
-"What, did you find something?" asked Rock anxiously. -"Yes, and I don't like it a bit but I think it is the straightest way toward the dungeons. Ivy's map is not too detailed about what's inside Palgaea so from here on is up to us and the providence of the gods that we find the right way. She does mention the 'zoo', though."  
  
-"What, a zoo, inside this place?"  
  
-"I wouldn't take the meaning too literally, I'm sure it wasn't designed to hold animals..."  
  
-"...but creatures spawned by the cursed magic of these cultists, like poor Aeon, am I right?"  
  
-"I wouldn't doubt it at all Sophitia. Whatever sorcery enslaved and corrupted your friend, it was surely a strong one. I've fought many variations of these kind of spells before but they are very treacherous and dangerous. We cannot afford to lower our guard at any cost!"  
  
As Taki had indicated, the corridors ended up on a larger opening. Cloaked by obscurity and hidden from sight, the three warriors watched two burly guards at opposite sides of an iron gate armed with halberds. Blood- chilling shrieks seeped to the outside, making the Palgaean guards gesture nervously. A slight move of Taki's hand was soon followed by the lightning strike trajectory of Rekki-Maru thrown towards a guard's neck. The blade went through cleanly and a spurt of dark blood gusted from the guard's mouth. As the second guard reacted to the slumping body of his mate, Rock's arms came around the guard's ribs and soon a second body slamming against the floor followed the crisp sound of bones cracking. Opening the creaking old gate slowly, the warriors slipped inside cautiously, blades shimmering deadly on the ready.  
  
Sophitia jumped startled at the immediate sight of the remains of a human arm being gnawed by a wolf like beast. His sharp fangs ripped through the muscles and tendons of the arm effortlessly. The remainder of the carcass wasn't too far from the beast and the distinctive smell of fresh blood could be perceived. The beast was held behind stout iron bars and a long iron chain hung from its neck, anchored to a ring on the wall. The Athenian closed her eyes drawing her breath trying to calm the upsetting sensation that had fallen upon her stomach. Her eyes soon found similar beasts that looked back at the intruders, some with curious eyes, others with bloodlust and madness.  
  
"So this is the Palgaea zoo. My guess is here is where they hold those creatures that they have been unable to fully control or just were useless to their plans", commented Taki as she scanned the miserable place. It was rather obvious that this place held little or no interest to the priests due to the lack of proper vigilance and the sense of abandon that permeated the precinct. A foul stench of rotten meat, dank water and feces stung the warriors' nostrils. Taki cursed the instant she decided to do without her mask, the foul smell almost making her gag. There was an almost sense of despair and hopelessness upon the beasts' eyes, eerily almost too humanlike. Hisses, shrieks and growls all mingled in the bizarre spectacle of heretic creations, now forgotten by their masters. The Athenian's eyes moistened at the sight of what it seemed to have been before fallen prey of the cult a boy not older than his brother Lucius. His face remained human but his limbs were those of a goat, giving him an appearance much similar to the fabled shepherd god Pan of her homeland Ancient myths. Rock observed the boy in silence, gritting his teeth, fearing the worst for his young ward.  
  
-"Over here," whispered Taki, more as a way to call her partners' attention than to lead the way.  
  
Still affected by the sight of the child, the Greek and the American followed the ninja's swift steps that now approached a backdoor hidden on a narrow corner. According to the map, the door was supposed to connect the hall of beasts with the dungeons. Inhaling deeply, Taki pushed the door, Sophitia and Rock following suit. The racket of the beasts faded behind the thick door. Strange sounds akin to eggshells being crushed came from their feet as they walked forward through the dank corridor, as if they were stepping on a sticky, soft substance. Rock felt a strange tickle on his left forearm. Taki's torch lowered for an instant and the light came over the shape of a large, hairy spider with a multitude of yellowish eyes. Rock, undaunted, shrugged the insect away with a flick of his index finger. Out of sheer curiosity, the ninja illuminated the floor just to realize that the squishy sensation under her boots were many more of the same ugly insect crowding the nasty floor. The ninja couldn't help to grimace, disgusted. One thing was to fight terrible demons; another much different was to deal with loathsome eight legged, hirsute arachnids and she would much rather take on any of the Netherworld inhabitants any time of the day rather than deal with one more of these filthy insects. Her pace speeded up, wishing to leave the cursed corridor behind. Sophitia decided just to ignore the uncomfortable sensation under her feet.  
  
A new window of terrors was about to be unveiled to the intrepid warriors as they inched towards the dungeons. Blood curling screams alerted them of their closeness to the Palgaean jail. From their hiding place behind the door, peeking through the bars of the small opening that served as window, they could see two herculean blood golems with flagellums, reading for a new round of punishment for the unwilling guests that populated the dungeons. The golems had at their disposal infamous instruments of torture like the iron maiden, St Catherine's wheels and the rack among other monstrosities. Shackled by wrists and ankles against the filthy, blood- stained wall, several men hanged; their bodies mere carcasses that barely breathed, the orbits of their eyes almost popping out of their cadaveric faces. Some still had open wounds, made with the intent of provoking a slow, painful death coupled with the collaboration of hungry rats that peeled away skin and flesh unmercifully.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of white light blinded the golems. As they struggled to recover their sight, the blade of Rekki Maru pierced one of the golem's chest from behind. The second never knew what had happened to the other because the Omega sword cut from left to right his neck. The deed done, both bodies were soon hidden effortlessly by Rock on the corridor leaving a dark trail on the floor. Watching for the advance of more possible golems, the warriors moved quick, their eyes now scanning anxiously the cells looking for a young boy, but as they kept moving forward, they realized with doom that Bangoo was not to be found there. Rock's mandible tensed and the planes of his face hardened under the animal skull.  
  
-"That cursed priest! Where is Bangoo?" The giant seemed to have reached the final straw of his patience.  
  
His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the all too familiar sound of blades being unsheathed left and right. The warriors rushed to the opposite side just to be surprised by another large group already on battle stance. The light of the torches brought flashes over the blades of the guards' weapons as they approached the intruders from the two corners. In a matter of mere instants, they arrived quickly and assembled in a horseshoe formation around the three fighters, who found themselves pushed against a wall. The opposition was formidable; golems, humans and lizards all armed to the hilt; the elite among the Palgaean army ready to take them down.  
  
-"Bangoo!!!!"  
  
The massive ax wielder soon took the first line of attackers with a single blow of Apocalypse. Rock swung the battle-ax with a devastating mid-low sweeping move and the first attackers received the blow fully on their abdomen and lower extremities. Rock trampled over the fallen foes and advanced menacingly swinging lethally the huge blade; each contact against a body opening deep wounds and severing limbs. A lizardman hurled a spear towards the American giant but Rock deflected it with the flat of the ax and caught the lizard between his chest and the ax and crushed it against himself. With its cervical cord broken in two, the limp body of the reptile slipped to the floor.  
  
The female warriors weren't idle either. As Rock broke through the first ranks, Taki followed swiftly behind with fast as lightning strikes causing mayhem with a combination of jaw breaking kicks and stabs with her sharp ninjato while the Athenian took the opposite flank opening crimson canals with the short sword and numbing blows with the shield. The attackers soon realized they had been decimated in a matter of minutes and decided to fall back. Rock's fury unleashed, he followed visibly enraged the fleeing Palgaeans. -"Rock wait...don't follow them. They'll regroup!" screamed Sophitia to no avail. The grim ambience, the scent of evil on the air combined with the heat of battle had unleashed the Berserker that laid dormant on her friend, the same she had fought three years ago on the North American Savannah.  
  
-"Taki, we need to stop him! He's stepping further inside their trap!"  
  
But it was too late. The American titan had already immersed himself in an almost labyrinth-like set of corridors with the female warriors running behind. The crude caverns gave way to halls that bore witness of human craftsmanship on its elaboration. They were immersing deeper into the realms of the cult and with now the vantage of stealth gone, all that was left was might and the providence of the gods to see them through their mission. The fighters entered a large hall with the intent of confusing their pursuers, but as the stepped further inside, their exit was blocked by a gate. Undaunted, the female warriors kept moving forward, their eyes peering around the room and its dimness was suddenly extinguished by the sudden gleam of torches that flickered themselves to light.  
  
-"Nice trick," murmured Taki to the Greek, while studying the room. Her analyzing glance discovered placed at the center of the room what she believed to be an altar with a large stone viper towering over a black marbled rectangular stone. Black candles littered its surface, along with scrolls and books. The room was round and hanging on the walls were paintings and tapestries depicting the Palgaea grim deities. The ceiling was also covered by frescoes, the dominating theme of the illustrations being the victory of the wargod Ares unleashing the seething Titans over the Olympians in a brutal battle. Sophitia shuddered, visibly disturbed by the scene.  
  
-"Hmm, an altar. This looks like a hall of worship to their dark deities," commented Taki. While saying this, she felt Meki-Maru stir, this time more insistent than before inside the sealed sheath that kept it under control, but a secret door lifting behind the marbled table took her attention from her blade as more guards appeared, surrounding the two female warriors. Hephaestus chosen warrior and the Demon Huntress positioned towards the center of the hall, their backs almost touching as their weapons once again shimmered menacingly, both assuming their battle stances; the Greek holding firmly sword and shield and the ninja with Rekki-Maru on one hand while the other ready to bring out it's companion if required.  
  
-"Now, how are you going to get away from here, my friends?" said a guard with scorn.  
  
-"Like this!"  
  
The Elk shield swiftly abandoned Sophitia's left arm and traced a silver line as it flew towards the guard's face, hitting him squarely on the face. The guard dove head first backwards and instants later she was between two attackers. As they directed their weapons against her, she maneuvered escaping their blows with a leap and her sword slashed both on her way down. Elk shield back on her arm, the Athenian deflected an attacker and the tip of the Omega sword sank deeply inside the Palgaean's chest. She twisted the blade and brought it out with a horizontal outward move. Meanwhile, the ninja was fending off her share of opposition with agile leaps that utterly confused and infuriated the attackers, only to find their demise in the form of her trusty Rekki Maru. Then she heard them; the soft whispers caressing her ear, the seductive voices that beckoned her to take Mekki-Maru from its slumber and out to the fire and lust of destruction and death.  
  
-"No, I can't yield. I can't allow them to strengthen its evil essence. I must not allow it!"  
  
A furious struggle between sheer willpower and the seduction of evil took place inside Taki's mind and heart, as her attention trailed from the physical struggle to the internal. She felt her concentration tearing apart, drained by the brutal effort of batting both enemies. Then, in a fatal instant, as her attention trailed off from blocking the Palgaean's siren calls on her head to avoid a potential fatal blow, the demons slipped through the ninja's defenses. The ninja's fingers touched softly the cursed blade's hilt and then brought it carefully from its seal. A trail of fire was drawn as it finally came out of imprisonment. The dark energy that had laid dormant on its imprisoning sheath cursed through her arm making it shudder. A part of her still struggled to retain control when her dark eyes discovered behind the altar's table a robed figure chanting what is seemed to be an incantation, his eyes fixated on her. She replied to his malevolent glance with both blades lifted up. Taki felt the sensation of power emanating from the ninjato feeding her strength and the slayers' senses so keenly developed through discipline and hard work were suddenly augmented to a level never experienced before. The cold resolve of the demon huntress was replaced by an urge to annihilate all in her path, the first target being the priest himself. As scores of guards threw themselves against the ninja, with mere slashes of Mekki-Maru, they were pushed away fatally wounded; the cursed blade tip merely touching the unfortunate. Leaping in the air, the ninja landed in front of the priest who looked at her back with a mixture of fear and admiration. Without a word, the ninja brought both blades up and in a single move they cut simultaneously the priest's neck. As she turned her back, his head fell down like a ripe fruit, the expression of horror still fixated on his face.  
  
The shivers that ran down her column alarmed Sophitia of the sudden surge of malevolent energy on the worship hall. Jolted, she caught the image of her friend wielding the cursed blade punishing the remaining guards in the most horrific manner. It wasn't a warrior's fight, it was a massacre. Disposing of her last foe, she ran towards the ninja who looked at her hand's labor entranced.  
  
-"Taki..."  
  
The cold glance that the ninja gave in return froze Sophitia momentarily. She couldn't conciliate the image of her friend with that of the figure that stood before her with arms tainted to the elbow with darkened blood. Her eyes seemed devoid of any humanity. Mekki-Maru gleamed a fatal threat in its edge.  
  
-"You're next!" a grim voice that wasn't the Asian's spewed.  
  
Shaking the surprise, the Greek barely deflected the impact of the ninja sword but as she moved the shield away from her torso pushing away the ninja's strong arm, she connected her boot against the Athenian's upper torso between her collarbones, hurling her down. Still on the floor Sophitia received the new wave of lethal attacks against the blue and gold shield as she struggled to get back on her feet but the Demon huntress was relentless on her blind fury. After what it seemed like an eternity the Greek maneuvered a brief escape and got back on her feet. The blade of Mekki-Maru found the Athenian's upper right arm. She felt the iron burn her skin as it cut through the fabric of her sleeve. As she somersaulted backwards, the reassuring voice of the Oracle broke through her present despair like a beacon in the darkness.  
  
-"Sophitia, your friend is trapped under an evil spell. You have to free her or else she'll be taken forever. You have been given the gift. Use it! Liberate your friend as you did with Aeon."  
  
-"I will, I will not let them take Taki away," she replied to the voice on her mind.  
  
-"Giving up already?" the otherworldly voice that came from the body of the Japanese warrior said mockingly.  
  
-"Never!" and saying this, the Greek amazon charged the possessed Taki leaping into the air. The ninja assumed a guard stance but instead of aiming at her, Sophitia impacted with all her might the space of floor next to the ninja's with her shield. The impact provoked a violent quake-like tremble that shook Taki. While the ninja struggled to keep her footing, the Athenian took the split second window to kick Mekki-Maru forcefully out of her grasp. The cursed ninjato flew high in the air and Sophitia pushed Taki against a wall with the Elk shield.  
  
-"By the power of the almighty Pallas Athena, I command you to leave this host at once, you foul entity!"  
  
The cold shadow that had engulfed the ninja's eyes suddenly disappeared. Her body tensed upwards, and a black shadow emerged with a hiss from the now limp body of the raven-haired warrior. The Omega sword pierced it as it came out and an earsplitting shriek deafened Sophitia momentarily and the shadow vanished in the air. The Greek felt a struggle against her shield.  
  
-"Sophie...what, why are you attacking me. Have you gone mad?" managed to mutter the Asian weakly, the realization of the blunt pain on her chest seeping in.  
  
-"No, but you did.." she replied sternly.  
  
-"I..I don't understand..."  
  
The Greek eased the pressure against the confused ninja, who in turn fell to the floor glancing at the blonde woman in deep confusion. Her eyes watched the mounds of corpses lying around the room and then the blood slipping from the Greek's shoulder caught her attention."Sophitia, you're wounded!"  
  
-"Just a scratch, nothing to worry about. Praise the gods you are back." She momentarily turned her back and lowered her head, looking for something amidst the bodies.  
  
The ninja tried to stand up but her legs gave up on her and slumped back to he ground. "I..I feel so weak, what in the world happened?"  
  
The Greek approached her again with a serious expression on her face. Taki's sword was placed above the shield, as to avoid making direct contact with it. Taki's eyes widened as the impact of faded memories assaulted her back, as if they were engraved over the sword's blade. The fight, the malevolent gods, the voices that beckoned her to wield the cursed weapon...her mind's eye saw herself in a frenzy of destruction and then attacking Sophitia. "It was Mekki-Maru then. It spun out of control strengthened, nourished by this foul place, and then those dreaded prayers...and I yielded under its seduction. I can't believe I was so foolish to let down my concentration! I did that, didn't I?" said the ninja with broken voice pointing at the Greek's arm, the white glove that went up to the elbow now crimson. "I've always feared for something like this to happen. Not even my seals or my spells were able to suppress its true malevolent essence..."  
  
The ninja bowed her head down, a teardrop slowly slipping from her guilt- ridden eyes. "I'm sorry. My overconfidence and the dark yearnings in my heart, however insignificant they might had been, were more than enough to combine with Mekki-Maru's wickedness to overpower me."  
  
The Greek took a knee in front of Taki. The expression on the green eyes was amiable again and Taki felt the Athenian's hand slip over her own.  
  
"Taki, it's over now. You struggled and fought with all your might but the odds were too much, even for you. I'm glad the gods allowed me the opportunity to aid you for a change."  
  
Taki smiled as answer and with her spirits up, she came back to her feet, feeling her strength return to her slowly, although her legs still felt wobbly under her weight. The Athenian stood up too and offered the blade that still lay over the Greek hoplon. Taki reached for Mekki-Maru with some spell scrolls on her hands. With eyes closed and whispering a prayer in her native language, Taki initiated the sealing rite to return the blade that still bore dry blood to its sheath. The short katana quivered as soon as the seals were placed over the sharp blade. Taki sighted loudly as the blade returned uneventfully to its holding place. The Greek allowed herself to breath again after watching the ninja secure her sword back over her waist.  
  
-"I'm glad that worked. Now, to find our way out of here. We have to still find Rock" said the Greek, as she struggled to push the gate that had trapped them. The door did not budge.  
  
-"Forget about the gate, there's a trapdoor behind the altar. Come, follow me."  
  
And following the blue-clad ninja, Sophitia disappeared through the trapdoor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
-"The female warriors have escaped the Initiation Temple!"  
  
-'So, they're even stronger and more skilled than reported. Where's the minotaur-like warrior?"  
  
-"He's approaching fast the path towards Palgaea Shrine, my lord."  
  
-"Very well. I did not foresee that they would take so many of our men down but they're expendable anyway. As long as we seize them, I'm willing to sacrifice each one of you worthless beasts to get them."  
  
The golem captain observed his master in silence, afraid to even think. The Grand Priest was believed to even read thoughts and he couldn't allow the hate he felt towards his creator to slip to his mind.  
  
-"Where's Lady Isabella?" The Grand Priest asked anxiously as he paced around his studio with his hands on his back.  
  
-"Current whereabouts unknown, my lord, but she was last seen heading towards the dungeons."  
  
-"So she has joined the hunt. Interesting. I just hope she doesn't kill any of them, or at least not while I cannot witness it. Go, look for her. Tell her to wait for me on Palgaea Shrine."  
  
-"Yes, my lord Kumpaetku." And after a deep bow, the golem disappeared from the Grand Priest's sight.  
  
-"So this group has proven to be indeed worthy opponents. And the ninja's weapon is so powerful too; it sure will be a great addition to my arsenal...so much potential that they have! Soul Edge will be so pleased with their souls, and I shall rule it's fathomless power!" His maniacal cackle resounded through the room and echoed throughout the halls of Palgaea, chilling the blood of all who heard it.  
  
Somewhere, observing the frantic movements of the cultists' troops, Isabella Valentine slipped her elegant fingers over the passages of the yellowish page of an old book she had sneaked out of the Grand Priest's library. The "heavy guard" that were placed to guard such place laid face down in a pool of their vital fluids; no movements whatsoever came from their lifeless, cold bodies. Noticing the blotch of crimson substance on one of her immaculate white boots, she rubbed it against the clothes of one the corpses and managed to remove the bothersome stain. Not a single expression was reflected on the hard, blue eyes. Her concentration came back to the dusty, antique looking book she held. A sly smile curved her luscious lips.  
  
-"Poor Kumpaetku, you old delusional fool. It sure will be most fitting for you to receive your well-deserved demise by a spark from your own disturbed imagination. I will surely enjoy this."  
  
*Author's notes:  
  
1. Can somebody say cliffhanger? I had planned this chapter to be the last from Book Three but I had so many great ideas that if I had decided to do the whole Palgaea thing here, it would have ended too long. For consistency's sake regarding the average size of my chapters, Palgaea will be a two-chapter deal and hopefully, the next installment will end Book Three, but the epic continues!  
  
2. Thank my latest watching of "Record of Lodoss War and the Chibi mini chapters along with too many readings of jin long and Silvermoonlight's fanfics for this instant of insanity. It's hard to be what it seems the ONLY cannon-pairing writer of the Sophitia fanfics clan. Oh well, somebody has to do it.  
  
*At the Palgaea realms set.... *  
  
Narrator: "Hephaestus chosen warrior and the Demon Huntress positioned towards the center of the hall, their backs almost touching as their weapons once again shimmered menacingly, both assuming their battle stances; the Greek holding firmly sword and shield and the ninja with Rekki- Maru on one hand while the other ready to bring out its companion if required."  
  
*Sophitia takes her battle stance while Taki's hands reaches back as usual. The Greek suddenly jumps jolted opening her eyes wide and blushing fast*  
  
"Uh, Taki, that's *not* Mekki-Maru's hilt...."  
  
"Oh, oops, sorry about that." *Taki returns her hand forward, whistling and staring casually at the ceiling. Sophitia glares icily at the ninja lifting an eyebrow.*  
  
"And cut! OK, now what in heaven's was that Taki?"  
  
"Sorry Regie, it's just that I'm getting all confused with all the fanfics I work at..."  
  
"Please Regie I beg you, don't change the pairings!"  
  
*Storming the set, Rothion kneels in front of Regie*  
  
"Rothion, you're not supposed to appear until the end of Book 4! Damn, I just gave away a spoiler!...."  
  
"I know, I know, it's just that this is the only regular fanfic I get to appear in. If it weren't for you, I'll be endlessly stranded on the Soul Calibur unemployment line!"  
  
*Taki smiles evilly*  
  
"You did appear on "The Wounded..."  
  
"Oh, you're right Taki, I appear fighting Nightmare and the next thing I know my brains get splattered on a wall...some gig..."  
  
(Somewhere, jin long grins)  
  
*Sophitia looks at Taki and Rothion confused. Rothion and Taki glare at each other angrily*  
  
"Alright people, stop this nonsense! You guys are on my fic now. I really don't care if you go Madonna-Britney after my story but here we'll follow Namco's cannon."  
  
"Boring!"  
  
"And Taki..."  
  
"Yes Reg?" (batting eyelashes feigning innocence)  
  
"Stay on role, please..."  
  
"Okay..." *Taki turns and winks at Sophitia, who blushes and smiles sheepishly in response. Rothion sees all and jealous, rushes towards Sophitia with a cappuccino. Sophitia smiles a big Chesire Cat smile while drinking her cappuccino.*  
  
"They like me, they really, really like me!"  
  
*Regie27 shrugs and slumps over the laptop* "(Groaning) I need an aspirin!"  
  
The End 


End file.
